


Almost Stone

by Altrissa, Crime-Bear (MechaHero)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, So much angst, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaHero/pseuds/Crime-Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's older, sure, but what's not to love. Maybe the fact that she doesn't follow orders. Maybe it's because she gets too close to him but still leaves him wanting. Either way he's got it bad, and that ain't good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Sole with no name. POV tends to switch up a bit (more or less on purpose). A very big thank you to Altrissa for hooking me up on the smutty bits (when they show up) and beta-ing (and also taking over on the second half)!

Her determination was something that often got her into trouble as far as the Brotherhood was concerned; she’d managed to end up on deck duty twice that week already and the higher-ups were stating to notice. Until then Paladin Danse was the one to dish out her punishments as he saw fit. He knew she was far too ambitious to let her serve on night watch on ground, she’d probably get herself killed by going after a suspicious noise. He settled on deck duty to greet the changing shifts only because he knew immobility and lack of adventure took the wind clean out of her sails.

So she sulked between the vertibirds, forcing a professional tone with oncoming knights and wishing good luck to the ones who took leave. This last foul up was because she had managed to put her life as well as Danse’s in danger by getting them surrounded by ferals.

“We lived, though, didn’t we? We’re fine” Danse scowled at her as he radioed for a vertibird to pick them up. “What you did was reckless, initiate. How can you expect to move forward to becoming a knight if you continuously put us in these threatening situations?” She sighed and followed closely behind him until they were back onboard the Prydwen.

“Deck duty, initiate, two days” she began to fuss but immediately shut her mouth when he turned to her with a frown. “When you stop making tactical errors, I’ll be sure to tell Elder Maxson to consider you for promotion. Until then, you need to learn to take orders.”

She sat down at the far end of the deck away from the body of the ship and sighed. She had her orange jumpsuit peeled down to her waist with the arms tied around her. She wore a messy white tank top and a black hat, one might have mistaken her for a prewar mechanic. It was the middle of the day, during this time no one really left or returned to the ship so she was very bored. She dropped the now empty nuka cola bottle off the deck and followed it with her eyes for as far as she could before it fell too low, somehow she wanted to hear it shatter though she knew it wasn’t possible.

“Stand at attention, initiate” the voice behind her wasn’t Danse’s so she sprung to her feet quickly and turned quickly. “Kells- uh- sir” she winced, she still wasn’t used to being formal again, it had been a long time and the Minutemen weren’t nearly as official. There was a painfully awkward silence between them for a brief moment before he spoke up.

“Elder Maxson requests an audience, initiate” she nodded and he turned away to leave. She hadn’t spoken with the elder privately yet and she was definitely nervous to hear what he had to say. Her footsteps seemed to echo as she met him at the bulkhead, her hands clasped together nervously as she stopped a few feet behind him.

“Elder Maxson, you asked for me?” he turned to face her and his expression was about as flat as she thought manageable. He stared her down for a minute or two and she felt herself getting uncomfortable as the silence thickened.

“It has come to my attention that you have been on strict orders to patrol the deck, do you mind telling me why?” She fidgeted and pulled on her fingers behind her back, she couldn’t look him in the eye then and she gulped.

“I’ve been not following orders well, sir, I’ve put my life as well as Paladin Danse’s life in danger multiple times. I don’t understand the punishment though, sir, because we were unharmed and the missions have been successful.” She shifted her weight to her other hip and looked back to him, meeting his eyes. It sent chills down her spine to see him so unresponsive, no could be this unresponsive without thinking something over.

“Insubordination is punishable, initiate” She frowned but he wasn’t finished. “Paladin Danse has told me that your missions together have been successful, so I believe a promotion is in order.” Her eyes widened, _no fucking way_ , she thought, keeping her jaw from dropping. “From here on out you are a Knight and your discipline will be left to me.” She groaned, there it was, the catch. She was sure his regulations were far stricter than Danse’s. “That’ll be all, Knight, dismissed.”

 

 

A few hours later Danse returned on deck and he was a little peeved that she wasn’t there. He made his way through the ship until he found her working on a set of power armor and he cleared his throat and stepped out of his own armor.

  
“Paladin, good to see you back!” she said, beaming as he seethed. “What are you doing in the armor bay, initiate?” She smirked and patted on the chest plate of the armor she was working on and he cocked his head.

“I got promoted earlier today, Danse, I’m a knight now!” he couldn’t find words. “Thanks for putting in a good word for me” he crossed his arms and a smile started creeping over his face and his brow relaxed. “Congratulations, knight” he said, nodding.

He looked around the room and let his arms unfold, “let’s get you a drink” he said finally and she followed him with prime enthusiasm. All the time she had known him he had been very prim and proper and she doubted he even knew how to have fun. She was surprised when he kept the smile on his face for a few minutes as he ordered them a couple of rounds.

A few other knights joined in on their small celebration, he seemed a little put off with this, but she was ready for everyone to acknowledge her knighthood. This was the praise she thought she deserved and though she knew it wouldn’t last for long, she reveled in it.

 

 

Hours later and everyone on the ship was either asleep or leaving and she found herself unable to stay asleep for longer than fifteen minutes at a time. She walked the halls barefoot so not to make too much sound and found herself heading for the deck. She climbed down the ladder and froze as she heard pacing coming from the bulkhead, she was surprised that the Elder would still be awake. There would be no sneaking past him and she prepared herself for a lecture. As she took the last step down from the ladder they made eye contact and both of them were still. She had forgotten what she was wearing and once she realized her face flushed. It was a t shirt way too big for her and some shorts you couldn’t see under the shirt.

Though he didn’t say anything and didn’t beckon her, her legs willed her to move towards him and away from her planned destination. He watched her as she walked, like she was afraid to make a noise and she seemed so much smaller, daintier, when she wasn’t on duty. She was quiet but now stood maybe two feet in front of him, her face twisted into what he could only think of as concerned. He was suddenly very aware of how he was standing and straightened up from his slouch.

“Elder, why don’t you sleep?” she asked, her voice was quiet and he had to listen closely despite the quietness on the rest of the ship. He couldn’t turn away from her like he could before, these were different terms, they were her terms and she felt intimidating in a way.

“There’s too much to do, too much to think about. Knight, I would ask you the same thing.” She ignored his question and instead pierced into him with her eyes. He was so young, so much younger than he looked and it broke her heart that he had fallen into this position so early on in his life. He didn’t need another soldier, he needed someone to take care of him. She was his senior, if not in rank, in life, and she felt almost obligated to take him upon her as a responsibility.

“I’ve seen things, Arthur, things in battle that I’m sure would make even you cringe. You know I’m not from this time, I’m sure.” She paused and took in his mildly confused look, apparently he hadn’t read up on her as much as she thought he had and suddenly she felt embarrassed. She should have been more modest, but now was not the time for regret, she pressed forward but lowered her eyes to the floor.

“I see you, and I think it’s a shame that you’re in the prime of youth and you’re left to lead an entire army.” He tensed up and took note that he needed to review her file as soon as she left. “I want you to know that I’m here for you.” She fell quiet and shot him one last glance before leaving him to his thoughts. She slipped out the door to the deck and he was now very curious.

He read everything he could find about her, from her reports with Danse to her Vault-Tec spreadsheet, he wanted to know everything. The later it got the more he felt he knew her, where she was coming from made sense to him now. She was a lot older than she looked. He thought about what she had said, that she was there for him, it made him, one way or another, comfortable. Next time they crossed paths he’d ask her what she meant, but for now he needed at least some rest.

 

 

She enjoyed being back in the field, mowing down enemies with ease behind a minigun. This was her comfort zone, this was what she called familiar. Being in power armor was a great feeling, she felt more powerful than she had even when she was back in the army. When she was enlisted she wasn’t permitted to wear power armor but now she had her own set. She didn’t cackle wildly like she wanted to because she was worried Danse might sign her up for mental evaluation. He was impressed with her, though, so that was enough to put a smile on her face if she weren’t already smiling.

“Hostiles terminated” she said, trying not to giggle at the formality of it all though her voice did shake noticeably, gaining a raised brow from Danse. With their mission completed they headed back to the Prydwen with high morale.

“Didn’t even get shot once, did you?” Danse asked, checking out the condition of her power armor as she docked it to a station. She shook her head and ceremoniously banged on the chest plate as they walked back towards the mess hall. She was smiling as she watched the other soldiers milling about and listened to a knight and a scribe recanting a story about the mission they had just been on. She was also comfortable in this setting, people watching was a hobby of hers and she was genuinely happy watching the world go by as she sat and watched.

“I’ll take my leave, Knight, I’ve been allowed a shower, so if you don’t mind.” She patted Danse on the back as he left her at the bar. She sat there for a while longer, listening as the knight and scribe began disagreeing on the actual events of the mission.

When she did leave it was about 8 o’clock and she walked towards the stairway before stopping in her steps. Maxson had just left his quarters and headed down the hall towards her. There was a half second when they regarded each other as he continued past her and she nodded at him. There was that awful heat in her belly again and she hurried up the stairs to her bunk.

 

 

His mind raced, he thought about her face and where she was headed and if he’d see her again in the middle of the night. He forced the thought from his mind, he needed to be around his soldiers and didn’t need fleeting distractions. An hour later and he was ready to call it a day, making an appearance usually did the trick for bringing up spirits and he felt accomplished. As he headed back to his room he heard a familiar voice accompanied by heavy sobs.

“It’s gonna be alright” she assured the weeping scribe, “everyone has their bad days.” The much younger woman was a heaving mess and she sat by her side and stroked her hair. “Just let it out, I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Maxson paused, listening for a while before he continued on his path. Clearly she had skill on the battlefield, but she was also a comforting influence. He nodded to himself, thinking about her voice and how consoling she came off. He slid off his coat and draped it over the back of his chair. He sat there in front of his terminal mindlessly lost in space as the roar of the Prydwen began to slowly quiet down. Everyone would be asleep soon and he waited with baited breath to see if she’d come to him.

An hour passed and he stopped typing to turn around to the door. She still hadn’t come by and he felt a sense of urgency. He stood up and opened the door, thinking perhaps she saw it closed and decided not to bother him. Maybe she fell asleep. Maybe she was waiting for him to tell her he needed her to be there for him like she was for the scribe. He stood silently at the doorway, staring up towards the upper level of the ship where he thought she might be if she hadn’t already snuck out to the deck.

He shifted and listened to the floor creak beneath him and his ears perked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was another knight, not the one he wanted. He was so frustrated at that point that he nearly barked out orders until he saw her pop her head up from the ladder. She had snuck past his door earlier without making noise. Her stealth would be useful, but otherwise problematic if he was waiting for her.

She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking onto the level. She had a similar outfit on to the one she was wearing the night before. Maxson cleared his throat and she turned around with a deer-in-headlights look. It was very innocent and it surprised him.

“Knight, do you have a minute?” his voice was hushed, but his tone was the same as it ever was. He stepped back into his room and she followed him, again she seemed smaller and it confused him to no end.

“How tall are you, Knight?” he couldn’t let the mystery go on any further and she smiled. It took a minute but she slowly stood up straighter “5’11, sir” she said throwing her shoulders back. She was now almost at eye level with him and he raised a brow, “why do you make yourself so… small?”

She shrugged, “you’re harder to find if you’re smaller.” They were quiet for a while as he searched her face for something to go on but she was truly an enigma to him.

“You should smile when you think, Elder” she said, her smile widening and the laugh lines around her eyes becoming more pronounced. Her smile was almost contagious, the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to grin.

“What did you need, Elder?” she swung her arms behind her back and clasped her hands together. He got a great look at her figure and had to force his eyes to meet hers. He practically shrugged, he couldn’t think clearly when she was around. Without warning she grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb along his palm, he didn’t pull away though he thought about it. Her eyes were focused on his hand now and he watched her curiously.

“You seem like you’re more stressed today” she said, still not looking him in the face. “Is there any way I can help? I used to know my way around a keyboard pretty well, I could type for you.” She dropped his hand and reached for the other, repeating the small massage. He stopped trying to understand her for a moment, she had such delicate-looking hands but a strong grip, it made him shudder for all kinds of reasons.

“That… won’t be necessary” he said slowly, he tried to hold onto her hand but she pulled away before he could close his hand. She looked into his eyes again and sighed, he wondered what she was thinking about because her expression fell flat.

“Arthur, please talk to me, you know you can. You know you’re safe with me” he heard what she was saying but he felt very differently. Although it was true, he did feel safe around her, he felt more than intimidated by her because for some reason she saw into him. She treated him like a person instead of some fearsome leader and yet he was afraid to speak freely with her. He was interested to see what they could get into, but he didn’t want to lose what they had, whatever this was.

“I don’t know” he said, quieter than he had been speaking. She was feeling similar, curious about how far she could get before he turned her away. She was daring herself to reach out and touch him, maybe she’d do it if she had a little more to drink, but she wasn’t about to do it now. So they stood there, sizing each other up in the almost comfortable silence. Then she cleared her throat, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Would it be too much to ask for you to stay with me tonight?” her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her shock. She did say she would be there for him but she didn’t think that he’d think that she would just hop in bed with him. He quickly put up his hands, sensing the error,

“Just stay with me, we don’t have to do anything. I just need… comfort” he almost wished she’d hit him instead of look at him like that. He felt embarrassed for not knowing how to put words together but he saw that her expression softened. She lowered her hand and smiled with her eyes even though her mouth didn’t match.

“I could do that, yeah.” She heard her pulse in her ears as she agreed. She didn’t think she could until she saw him smile. Actually smile. She watched as he hit the switch near his bed and the lights went out. There was a bit of shifting that went on that she could only hear followed by the mattress straining beneath him. She laid down after him and cozied up behind him, wrapping her arm around him and setting her chin against his shoulder.

He had never felt so comfortable in his life. There was nothing sexual or even romantic about it, but he couldn’t think of anything he’d choose over this feeling. She cradled him against her and sighed as she settled, she didn’t sound irritated or inconvenienced, or at least he hoped she wasn’t. Normally he’d strip all the way down but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, he left his underwear on. He fell asleep very soon after they laid down.

She, on the other hand, was losing her mind. While she enjoyed this more than she could admit to herself, she wanted to run. She was never good at expressing her feelings and he made her feel a certain way that made her weak in the knees. She wanted to continue viewing him as a leader, but she was slowly coming away from that. She wanted to do this all the time, lay there with him, but it terrified her. She was not capable of being in love, she didn’t know how to do it. What if he fell in love with her, how was she supposed to deal with that?

He unconsciously reached for her hand on his chest and she could have screamed. She found herself begging repeatedly not to let herself feel anything but respect for this man but she was losing the battle quick. If anything she wanted to roll him over and have her way with him, but as far as emotions went, she wasn’t attached. She wanted to make him feel good in more ways than just bringing him comfort, but she was afraid he’d get the wrong idea and become emotionally compromised, he seemed like the type.

She considered leaving in the night so that it wouldn’t be suspicious for her to leave his room in the morning. She shrugged that idea off, though; she was too old to let her pride be effected by the thoughts of others. Then she thought maybe she’d do it anyway, to protect the elder’s pride. _We’ll see_ , she thought to herself before she fell asleep.


	2. Mindful Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

He woke up the next morning feeling well rested, but disappointed that She wasn’t there with him. He figured it was for the best as people tended to talk on the ship. Despite this, he was glad to have had her stay with him. It was something he thought about all day in more than one way. 

During the midday meeting he had a hard time not glancing out the great window every time a vertibird docked, thinking she might have been boarding.

“Elder Maxson, are you well? You seem very distracted today.” Prying himself from his thoughts, he turned to Cade and nodded. “I’m fine, Knight Captain. Please continue.” He wasn’t fully listening to what the medical expert on deck had to say. It didn’t seem interesting anyway, not as interesting as his own imagination. He pictured her in her night clothes, meeting him again in his room; that clever smile and her airy laugh that tickled his insides.

He drummed his fingers on the clipboard in front of him, trying to read but it was pointless. It took forever to get through one paragraph and he felt the eyes of his peers on him. Finally he looked up and nodded at everyone at the table.

“I need some air” he said finally. Cade watched with suspicion as the Elder left the room. Maxson couldn’t sit still right now; he needed to be out and needed fresh air. He stepped out on the deck and sighed heavily. Looking down the aisle, Maxson imagined seeing her sitting there like she was the other day. Cursing under his breath, he couldn’t get his mind off of her even though there was so much he needed to be doing. He heard the door open and shut behind him and Cade stood at his side.

“What’s this about, Elder, really?” Maxson didn’t look at him.

“I don’t know yet” he said quietly. He scratched his chin and Cade cleared his throat. He wasn’t a man of many words but he was always watching. Maxson hated the way Cade tried to pry into his thoughts from just looking at him. He was about to tell him to leave him alone when a vertibird docked two stalls down. He had to refrain from smiling when he saw her leave the bird.

“I understand you’re a knight now, but you have to understand that comes with responsibilities.” Danse was harping on her again about one thing or another and Maxson felt an opportunity present itself. Taking off her helmet, she shook her hair out. Looking up she locked eyes with Maxson before letting her eyes drop to the walkway. He felt himself become flustered; with Cade standing beside him and Danse walking straight up to him he had to put his thoughts of her aside.

“Welcome back Paladin, Knight.” Danse saluted him as he walked past, looking back at the knight to make sure she saluted too. There was a sigh as she refrained from rolling her eyes at the formality involved and saluted the Elder. Her eyes aligned with his again but he didn’t see the same light in her eyes as he did after hours. He nodded curtly and watched as they entered the ship.

“You’ll let me know if there’s any assistance I can be of medically, sir. Wouldn’t want you to become ill.” Cade strolled inside after the soldiers, leaving Maxson to stare out over the Commonwealth.

***

Pulling off her boots, she stretched her legs. After being in power armor for seven hours her body felt stiff and cramped. She closed her eyes as she lay on her bed, listening to the ambient sounds of the Prydwen; it had only been a few weeks but she considered it home. The great ship was a living thing, everyone working as a unit to keep it running and up in the air.

She was glad that this morning started extra early so she could clear out of Maxson’s room before anyone else was awake. After she hit the ground with Danse it was following orders as usual. She understood that he was trying to prep her for being a knight, but she would love it if he eased up a bit. Clearing out subways was a regular thing for her now and she almost knew where the ghouls were going to be or where the raiders were hiding.

She wanted a shower but she had to report in with Danse first and they couldn’t report in until Maxson came back inside and resumed his elderly duties. She laughed to herself at the thought of calling Maxson elderly and how mad he’d get if she said it out loud. She thought about the lines of his face and how even in his youth he’d probably frowned more than she had in all her years.

“Stop that” she hissed to herself. The less she allowed herself to think about him the easier it would be to keep things platonic. Sighing, she knew a relationship was not something she wanted or needed right now; she hardly even wanted to be around other people. She knew it was healthy for her to be amongst positive people who referred to her as sister. She knew it would build her up from where she had fallen so low. When she was without Nate for the first few weeks she didn’t exactly know what to do. She felt safer with the brotherhood.

She found herself thinking of Maxson again and she hated that she couldn’t snap herself out of it. She could tell he needed her from the way he touched her and the way he held onto her. It made her smile; she never felt needed like that before. Nate was there for her, sure, but not like this. A strange lightness swirled around in her belly and she couldn’t send it away.

“What’s that look for?” the Initiate in the bunk beside hers giggled, pulling a magazine up to their face. She rubbed her face and groaned, unable to get the smile off her face. Rolling off the bed she glanced at the initiate with a smirk and replied, “Indigestion.”

 ***

He took the glass and knocked back the clear alcohol with a gulp. It was getting late and he knew that he should leave the bar but something kept him there. His nerves were too high and he was afraid of the disappointment that he’d feel if she didn’t come to him. He was even more afraid of what would happen if she did, in a way. His feelings were too strong for her and it was building up too fast. He knew there was no way that she felt the same. The comfort she brought him at night kept him going during the day but what did it do for her?

He heard familiar soft steps and his heart sped up. When it turned out to be one of the many cats on the ship his hopes fell. He had to admit to himself that it was unlikely that he’d see her again in his quarters after dark. He sulked back to his room, ready to go to bed alone. He had gone to bed alone every night before but for some reason now it was agonizing. He turned the light on and nearly dropped his jaw when he saw her sitting on his desk.

She was wearing a large white shirt that barely reached down to her thighs and he couldn’t see any shorts underneath. His hands trembled and he took a step towards her.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight” he said, just barely louder than a whisper. He couldn’t help but look her up and down, finally catching sight of her face. It was a hard expression to read but he had to try.

Her eyes were soft but she bit her lip as if trying to hold back saying something. “What made you think that?” She slid off the desk and stepped up to him until her chest was against his. Just the other night she had seemed so small, but now she was nearly at his eye level. He boldly put his hand up on her hip but didn’t pull her to him like he so badly wanted to. There were scant inches between their lips and all he could do was stare at her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, suddenly stepping away from him and sitting down on the bed. Her knees connected and fell to the side as she scooted back further onto the mattress. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and struggled to find words.

“I- I’ve missed you. I missed this.” She smirked. She’d only gone to sleep with him once and he was already wrapped around her finger. Clearly he needed her more than she realized. He was ready to succumb to the idea that he needed her if only she would accept him.

“Come to bed” she said sweetly, peeling off her shirt. He was right: there were no shorts, only bra and panties. He felt himself harden as he disrobed quickly. She looked at him, smiling slyly as her eyes came back up to his. She rolled over and pulled the covers over herself and he turned off the light. He knew there wasn’t a chance she’d let him get her completely naked but he was almost sure the skin on skin contact would be more than enough to get him going. He crept into bed and curled up beside her. It was like the night before, she snuggled against his back and breathing lightly on his shoulder. This time she wedged a leg between his and pressed a hand over his chest.

The feeling of her skin on his was euphoric. He didn’t fall asleep immediately like he did before, instead staying awake and enjoying her touch. Somehow he got the idea to shift against her and she gave a throaty laugh and squeezed his chest. Her laugh sent a wave of heat through him and he smiled into the darkness.

He wanted to play with her a little. He wasn’t tired and he was feeling like he was on top of the world. He might as well have been; leader of the brotherhood, young, and in the company of an incredible woman. He wanted to touch her but he knew he wasn’t allowed to.

Freezing, he thought to himself. She had never explicitly said that he couldn’t turn around and touch her. The thought crossed his mind over and over again before he turned quickly. She stared at him, wide-eyed and a little cautious. He hadn’t been so bold before and now he was unsure.

“Arthur” she whispered. He felt a tug in his chest at the sound of his name but hesitated, not wanting her to get mad or leave. He searched for an expression though he knew he couldn’t see her face. Her breathing was normal so he relaxed as he slowly traced his fingers over her waist and heard a light giggle. He never thought she’d be ticklish but he was delighted. His fingers grazed over her again and she laughed louder, squirming a little against him. He was so happy to hear her laugh, especially since it was him that could make her do that.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, huh? I thought we were going to sleep.” He didn’t know what came over him but he leaned in and kissed her gently. Pulling away quickly he immediately regretted it.

“I..uh..” His heart pounded hard in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but it just happened.

She stared at him, seething but confused. This wasn’t what she wanted. Part of her wanted to let him love her but she didn’t want to fall for him. She didn’t leave but she wanted him to turn back around the other way. She could tell he felt bad for it, the way that he took his hands from her so quickly. It was a mistake either way and she’d allow it this once.

Somewhere deep down she was torn apart. She wanted to return the kiss tenfold and put her hands all over him. She wanted him to lay his hands on her. But she was afraid of what it would lead to. Sex was one thing but she didn’t want him to fall in love with her. Men his age, so young and naïve, were quick to fall in love.

As Maxson rolled over, she could see the torment in his gaze. Sighing, she knew she couldn’t leave him this way. It wouldn’t be good for them, and she didn’t want it affecting his leadership. Sitting, she removed her bra and dropped it off the side of the bed. Moulding herself along the curves of Arthur’s back, she heard his sharp intake of breath as he realized that her naked breasts were pushed against him.

Ghosting her fingers over his waist, she lightly rested her hand on the bulge in his underwear. Maxson was already half hard just from the contact. Slipping her hand under the band of his briefs she palmed his cock, smiling in the dark at his quiet groans.

As she stroked Arthur, she could feel herself getting wet. Briefly she considered rolling him over and mounting him but that would lead to too many questions. She could take care of herself later. 

She rubbed the tip of his cock, feeling the pre-come beading there and already so close. Picking up her pace she began to stroke faster, adding pressure as she moved from base to tip and back. Maxson’s breathing became heavier as he bucked his hips.

She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a small moan and it drove Maxson over the edge. With a muffled shout he came into her hand.

“Good night.” she whispered as she rolled over and wiped her hand on the blanket.

She felt Maxson’s breathing slow and hoped that meant he was asleep. When she felt a tentative hand on her waist, she sighed.

“Please,” Arthur implored. “We don’t have to have sex. Just let me do the same for you.” 

“If I let you, will you go to sleep?”

She could hear the smile in Arthur’s voice as he said “I promise.”

Turning onto her back, she could see Arthur’s eyes shining in the twilight of his quarters. “Fine.”

Maxson immediately dipped his head to take her nipple into his mouth. Gasping, she arched her back, realizing she was more turned on that she had thought. Sucking gently on one nipple Maxson rolled the other in his fingers, enjoying the small gasps she made.

Moving his hand down her body he stopped over her threadbare panties. Rubbing her through the thin fabric, he could feel how wet she was and it made him hard again.

Pushing the panties aside he ran one finger down her slit, enjoying the slickness. Pushing the finger into her opening, Maxson groaned. “You’re so tight and wet.” Adding another finger, he pumped slowly. As he continued to lick and suck her nipples, she threaded her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. Maxson bucked against her thigh and she could feel he was completely hard again.

Arthur began to rub her clit with his thumb as he pumped into her with his fingers. Arching her back, she moaned, feeling the edges of her orgasm start to build. Gasping she spread her legs farther, allowing more access for Arthur and giving him more friction against the cock on her thigh. Making small jerking movements, Maxson rubbed his swollen cock against her leg as he finger fucked her.

“Arthur,”she gasped. “I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

Curling his fingers, Maxson found her most sensitive spot and she felt the waves of her orgasm wash over her as her vision darkened. Crying out, she tightened around his hand. Gasping, Maxson spilled his own seed over her leg.

Removing his hand, Maxson replaced her panties. “I’m sorry. I made a mess.”

She giggled. “It’s okay. I’m going to go for a shower.”

Maxson looked worried. “You’re coming back, though, right?”

She nodded as she stood and pulled her shirt back on. “Yes, I’ll be back. I promise.”

He lay back down and closed his eyes. “Good. I’ll wait for you.”

Looking back at him as she left the room, she could see he was already fast asleep.


	3. Domino

She didn’t go back to him once she left; it had been a mistake to go that far with him. On the other hand, it was exactly what she needed. She had been in better spirits after her shower and decided to let him sleep it off alone. Mostly, though, she was being cautious; if she had gone back there was a good chance she would have made an even bigger mistake.

The following morning, she pretended not to notice when she saw his door still closed on her way up to the flight deck. It was late by his standards, around 10, and he should have been out and about already. She continued to pretend not to notice when she and Danse disembarked to the airport and she didn’t see him watching from the bulkhead.

“Knight.” Danse’s voice brought her from her trance and she turned to look at him, noticing that he had been watching her closely.

“Is there a problem, Paladin?”

Clearly, there was a problem by the way he scowled, eyes piercing into hers. Once they landed they held back for a minute so they’d be able to speak in private.

“The elder is a busy man, Knight, and you’d do well to remember that.”

She developed her own scowl and shifted the weight of her hips. If Danse had any experience with women he would have known to proceed with caution, but this was not the case.

“What are you saying, Danse?”

“It’s Paladin, and I think you know exactly what I’m insinuating here. Elder Maxson cannot afford to waste time on consorts. If he is to rise to High Elder he must produce an heir.”

She cut him off by clearing her throat and she was sure he was going to lash out at her.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Danse’s face was slowly reddening, either he was upset or he was embarrassed about his next statement. In reality, underneath every layer he got a rise out of watching her react.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the attraction between the two of you. I’m not blind, Knight, and neither are the proctors.”

Her cheeks were burning. Danse must have noticed because he laughed through his nose and looked around with a slight upturn of his lips. He never noticed how much he enjoyed watching her face light up.

“There’s talk about how if he is to take a wife while in the Commonwealth it could be you.”

She felt a wave of heat go through her; a combination of anger, apprehension, and longing. She couldn’t look him in the eye as her mind raced faster than it had in the past few days.

“Does he know that you’ve all been talking about his affairs amongst each other? If he were to find out you of all people were meddling I’m sure he’d be floored.”

The Paladin scanned her face through narrowed eyes, smirking.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Knight. It is the duty of the proctors to decide a suitable wife for the elder.”

“So what,” she said, crossing her arms, “are you going to betroth me to him?”

Danse’s face suddenly became flat and his eyes turned from her.

“That remains to be seen. First we have business to attend to. We won’t speak of this again. Let’s move out.”

She demanded answers but he would not waver as he did not intend to talk about it with her anymore. Now, however, she knew she was being watched. Somehow she had been found out and that fact alone pissed her off. Her time with Maxson was meant to be kept secret. There was also the possibility that she’d have to marry him. She wasn’t ready to be married again; she wasn’t even sure she wanted to be in a relationship at all.

Danse could tell he struck a nerve because she followed each order he gave out for the rest of the day. Where she’d normally throw caution to the wind and rush into a raider den with a minigun, she stayed back and approached with stealth. He almost couldn’t believe it when she called him sir. He laughed internally at the response he got from her, even if it was a bluff.

He had seen her leave Arthur’s room late at night and decided to take advantage of the situation. He had respect for her, even if half the time she didn’t deserve it; he’d never dismantle her reputation. This information that he had never left his lips, and yet it seemed like the perfect ploy. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would actually make a decent wife for the Elder.

They had cleared the ghouls from Jamaica Plain and raised a comm tower so settlers could set up shop. It was an all day event and by the time they were finished the moon was high in the sky.

“It might be a good idea to stay here for the night before heading back to the checkpoint.” Danse suggested.

She groaned but couldn’t really argue. Once they got to the checkpoint they’d be able to call in a vertibird, but it would be half a day before they reached it. They settled in to separate cots after setting tripwires up along the perimeter. Once it was quiet she began to recap the situation in which she found herself.

_It wouldn’t be so bad_ , she thought, _to be the wife of a great leader. There must be tons of benefits_. She was familiar with military marriages; love wasn’t actually necessary, just a title and a fertile womb. She rested her hand on her belly and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and shook her head, there was still the matter of searching for her own son, though she was sure it was a lost cause. After being in the Commonwealth long enough she had to think he was gone..Lost to her anyway.

“Knight, do you honestly believe that you’d make a fine wife for our elder?”

She glanced in his direction before letting her eyes close. When he was met with silence he nodded, letting her continue to feign sleep. 

Danse began to feel bad about his treatment of her. He knew he was being unduly harsh but he saw so much potential in her and didn’t want it to go to waste as a consort. Although her spunk made her a hazard in battle and dangerous with a weapon, he liked her fire. She was unlike anyone he had ever known.

Danse had felt drawn to her from the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew there was something special about her when she burst onto the grounds of the Cambridge police station and destroyed the ferals. His attraction to her had solidified during their mission to Arcjet; seeing her take down the synths inside opened his eyes to her skills. When she almost cooked him alive, her concern for his health made him realize that he felt more for her than as Brotherhood sister; he had feelings for her; feelings that he had to lock away. Not only was it inappropriate for a sponsor and Initiate to fraternize, it would jeopardize their partnership.

But late at night, when he was completely alone, he could admit to himself that he wanted her. He yearned to touch her the way Maxson touched her. He wanted to fall asleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning.

Danse sighed quietly. Maybe he’d start being nicer to her; complementing her instead of chastising her. He glanced at her, one hand under her head, the other balled into a fist over her stomach. He wanted to know what made Maxson so much more desirable than him, what made his chances any better than his own? 

Standing silently, he walked around outside the partially caved in building where she was sleeping a few times, trying to clear his thoughts while simultaneously scanning the horizon for enemies. She wasn’t his to lose. He had to either change that or move on.

–

The next morning they left when the sun rose, leaving the tripwires active so the settlement would be mildly defended in their absence. The trek to the checkpoint was riddled with random attacks from super mutant parties but nothing they couldn’t handle. It wasn’t until they were about three miles from the extraction point that things turned south quickly.

Danse didn’t see what happened, only heard her scream as the metal jaws tightened around her left leg. She crumpled to the ground arching in pain, free leg thrashing about. He ran over to her, cursing himself. Somehow he had missed the bear trap and she was paying the price. As he pried the trap open she pulled her leg free, still screaming.

“Knight, contain yourself, you’ll alert the entire Commonwealth to our position.”

She shot him a look of bitter rage but managed to quiet herself. She breathed out heated grunts through clenched teeth as he assessed the situation. She wouldn’t be able to walk on her leg in its condition so he had to carry her. She’d throw a fit but he was ready. He started to lift her up and sure enough she nearly kneed him in the face.

“You can’t walk. I need to carry you, unless you want to stay here.”

She laughed humorlessly and relaxed enough to let him carry her. She finally realized that she trusted Danse to keep her safe. She glanced up at him and even though she was in terrible pain, her expression softened.

“Thank you” she said softly, letting her head hang back. She was very tense in his arms, trying not to cry out from the pain that gnawed at her. Trying to remember her breathing exercises from her pregnancy classes, she kept her voice to a low groan and quick breaths.

“They’ll medicate you when we get back to the ship.” Danse reassured her.

She hummed, eyes fluttering closed and he stopped in his tracks. He shook her and her eyes flew open. 

“Stay awake, okay?” He sounded worried and she took a good look at his face, stern as always.

“I never said I wanted to be anyone’s wife.” 

Danse felt relieved, but remained focussed on the way ahead.

 Honestly, he wasn’t sure if she was cut out for being a Lady, let alone a Paladin when her time came even if she was great in many ways: in battle, on board, at the work bench.

Danse suddenly felt guilty for wanting her when Arthur clearly had his own ideas and intentions. She suddenly went limp in his arms and he groaned, shaking her again until she stirred.

“Stay with me, Knight, it’s not far now.” It was a long walk, but her weight was a burden he could bear.

–

Arthur was just getting out of a fairly heated debate with Teagan when a young scribe came up to him.

“Elder Maxson, sir, Paladin Danse and his charge just arrived back on board. The knight is injured but Knight Captain Cade is seeing to her.”

“Thank you Scribe, dismissed.”

It had been an arduous two days without her but he couldn’t stay upset with her now that she was back and injured. He noticed that she didn’t return to him the other night and his pride was wounded, but he understood. She had given him a sneak peek that she didn’t need to and if anything he should thank her. But he wanted her to stay, wanted to wake up beside her, kiss her…

He heard her shouting obscenities from down the hall and had to fight the urge to laugh. She was such a character and even in pain she was surprising him with new layers of her personality. He rounded the corner into the medical bay and watched as Cade injected her with med-x. Smirking, Maxson thought, _This should be fun._

“Ah, Elder, I didn’t expect to see you. I’ll be right with you, just need to finish these stitches on our knight here.” She watched as Arthur approached but her vision blurred as she moved her head. She smiled sloppily and reached out to him before quickly retracting her hand. Arthur’s lips twitched, nearly smiling, but caught himself and turned to watch Cade’s needlework.

“The settlement we developed in Jamaica Plains is ready for settlers, Elder, the mission was a success.” Arthur nodded and Danse watched him with a smirk. The elder couldn’t take his eyes from her. 

Danse cleared his throat. “Elder, could I have a word with you in private?” Arthur turned to Danse with a quick nod and followed him down the hall. There was a long silence between them as they stood in Danse’s quarters, both men with their arms crossed tightly against their chests.

“I’ve noticed an attraction between you and the knight. I’ll be honest with you, Arthur, I think it’s a good match.”

Arthur’s jaw tightened but he relaxed once he saw Danse’s genuine smile. A long sigh followed and his arms fell to his side as he began to pace. 

Inwardly, Danse was torn. He wanted to see his friend and superior happy, but he wanted a shot at happiness too. It wasn’t fair that both of their chances at happiness seemed to be the same woman. Danse knew he wouldn’t win that fight..He was a Paladin with no past and a future of service in the Brotherhood. Arthur Maxson was the last in the line of the great Maxsons. He was an Elder and had a very real chance of becoming High Elder.

“I’m not so sure, Danse. I’m not sure she wants to pursue a relationship. She’s older, wiser, and more experienced to the world than I am. She thinks I’m inferior to her though she follows orders as a sign of respect. She’s wonderful, Danse, she’s got so much to offer. She’s beautiful and smart and from the reports that keep coming in she’s exceptional in battle but…”

Danse was smiling. To see his friend like this for a woman was something he’d never thought he’d see. The elder had a boyhood crush on Sarah Lyons, but it was in his youth. Now he was a grown man and the passion he saw in him was a sign of his coming of age.

“Arthur, you’re wrong about that.” Danse was met with a raised brow and a look of confusion.

“I had told her that the Proctors were onto the two of you and that it was up to them to decide whether or not she could be deemed marriageable. I told her I’d let them know based on the progress of our mission. Arthur, she was on her best behavior, followed every order, respected my rank. I’d say there’s a good chance she loves you.” 

His heart was breaking as he spoke but he trudged on. As much as Danse would have liked to lie, he couldn’t do that to his elder.

Maxson continued pacing, thoughts running through his head that left him blushing and grinning. Danse shook his head. He watched Arthur grow from boy to man in the past ten years and he’d be more than happy to see his friend married.

“You should take care of her, Arthur. Have her moved from the medical wing to keep her under closer supervision.” It’s what he would have done.

Arthur looked at Danse and laughed quietly. Danse was incredulous; this man forged of Eternal Steel was giddy as a young boy. Danse nodded and watched as Arthur slipped away, replacing the smile for his usual scowl. Danse stared at the walls around him and sighed heavily. He knew he did the right thing, but why did it feel so wrong?

–

Cade had his reservations about letting Maxson watch after the knight in his quarters, but something about the curl of his lip made him turn the other cheek. Wheeling her down the hall until they were in his quarters, Maxson lifted her up from the chair to lay her in bed but she caught his eye. He held her there with her legs hanging to one side of him and she smiled at him.

It was drug-induced, he knew, but her hands cupped his jaw and she kissed him gently. Her lips were soft in comparison to his wind-chapped lips. It was a soft kiss and bolts of lightning went through him. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away leaving him breathing heavily as she rested her forehead on his. This was possibly the most intimate they had been and it almost felt invasive since she was drugged up.

He put her down on the bed and she smiled up at him. That smile shook him; he’d seen it before but it was never for him. It was for scribes too young to taste battle, it was for helping out a settler down on their luck, but never for him. He drank it in before it disappeared as she turned onto her side.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked gently.

She didn’t answer him with words, instead rubbing her hand on the space on the bed in front of her. Every fibre of his being ached to crawl into bed with her but he had duties that could not be ignored.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours with more medicine, you’ll be asleep soon.” He wasn’t wrong; she fell asleep before he had completed the thought. He brushed her shoulder with his fingertips and smiled one last time before leaving the room.

When he came back she was still there. It was something he hadn’t expected but he felt a strange sense of peace. He got ready for bed, removing most of his clothes and settling beside her face to face though he couldn’t see her in the dark. He thought she was asleep until she put her hand on the side of his neck and stroked her thumb along his jaw. Smiling, he put his hand over hers and moved closer to her until his lips were on her forehead.

She sighed softly and it came out as sort of a moan as he breathed in her scent. He wanted this to be a permanent fixture in his life and if anything Danse said was true it was very possible. Her hand moved around to the back of his neck, the other flat against his chest. He wasn’t sure how comfortable she was but he couldn’t imagine a more comfortable situation.

She moved her leg and groaned, forgetting that the stitches were fresh and the wound was sore. The area around it had bruised and even the slightest use of leg muscles ached. Maxson leaned over her and grabbed the med-x from the nightstand.

“Do you want your next dose?” 

She hummed, considering the light feeling that it gave her but she knew she could trust him. "Yeah” she said, nodding. 

The drug acted fast and soon she was a giggling mess again. He hated to admit it, but he sort of liked the effect the med-x had on her. She ran her fingers through his hair and peppered him with kisses. He knew it was wrong to let her do this, it felt like he was taking advantage of her, but he let her do what she wanted.

“Maybe you should try to get some sleep” he said finally, holding her hands together. She moaned in disapproval and wiggled against him. It felt dangerously close to a long night of passionate necking but he had to stop her. Against the desire that pulsed through him at full speed he rolled over away from her and she snuggled up against him. This was normal, this was comfortable and safe and it would have to do for now. It was the right thing to do, the honorable thing to do.

 


	4. Allowance

When she woke up tightly wound around Arthur she sighed doubtfully. She remembered a good part of the day before - getting her leg caught in a bear trap, Danse carrying her to the Prydwen -  then it got a little fuzzy. She remembered that Maxson was taking care of her now, giving her medicine and… she blushed, vaguely recalling that she had been a little more affectionate than normal. He deserved it, for all that she had him go through.

Her bad leg hung slightly off the bed behind her, it was throbbing and she started to whine. It didn’t hurt bad enough to make her fuss, she just wanted to get his attention without explicitly waking him up. It worked well enough, he turned around and looked over her. She was pouting, this got her a reaction she wasn’t necessarily expecting. He kissed her cheek and reached for another dose of pain meds.

“How much of last night do you remember?”

She was still stuck on the kiss. Since when did they kiss? Last time he kissed her she nearly left him alone. She rubbed her cheek and he frowned, but she wasn’t mad.

“Not much, I take it.”

She reached for his face, dragging her thumb across his lower lip. She remembered the feel of those lips and shivered.

“I remember enough” she said as he slid the needle into her arm. She hardly felt the sting before the haze took over. She rolled onto her back and blinked slowly, grinning foolishly at him from the corner of her eye.

“You’re really handsome for a younger man” she said softly. He watched her chest rise and fall as her fingers traced over her collarbone and she closed her eyes. She thought about his lips on her skin and suddenly she had a moment of clarity. Her eyes shot open and she sat up without much warning.

“I should go, I have business on the ground. I am the General of the minutemen, after all.” Arthur watched as she slid her legs from the bed and tried to stand. Her legs floundered and she plopped right back down. She groaned and slouched, her head touching her knees.

“Why do you feel like you have to run from this?”

She turned to face him, a scowl forming.

“Why are you afraid to love?” he asked, plaintively.

Sighing, she turned her body so that her legs were back on the bed and she lay on her side to face him. He was resting on his elbow now and didn’t look away from her.

“I’ve told you about my marriage, Arthur. There was no love, only convenience. I’m not convinced that a relationship with you wouldn’t mean the same thing.”

His stare hardened into a frown. “How can you think that?”

She cackled and flipped onto her back, running her hands over her face.

“You’re young, Arthur, almost half my age. I remember dating men your age hundreds of years ago. They were naive and threw around the word “love” like it was an all access pass to ass and tits. How do I know you’re not the same?”

He knew he should be upset - that explained the burning rage that blew through him - but he didn’t expect the sadness that came with it. He didn’t say anything for several minutes. It hurt, in ways he couldn’t write off and he was wounded.

“You’re wrong” he murmured, drawing himself from his thoughts. She pushed her lips to one side of her mouth and waited.

“I can be loving.” his words were coming out slowly but she was patient. His hands smoothed over her arms and wrists down to her hands.

“I’m not just an Elder to the Brotherhood, I am also a man capable of such emotions. Let me love you, I know I can, and I know you can love too.”

There was that almost desperate tone that she’d expect from such a young suitor. She had hoped, for a second there, that he would have said something that appealed to her but she was disappointed. They stared at each other for what seemed like nearly an hour in silence.

“You have a small army to run, Elder, you should get to that.”

He sighed and threw the covers off of him. She was right and he had to get the day started since it was already late.

“I want to talk about this later, okay?”

They kept their eyes on each other until he was out the door. As the door clicked shut, she turned over and cried.

He was in a foul mood the entire day and as a result Scribes and Knights alike steered clear. He was trying not to let the conversation with her affect his ability to make decisions but he was failing at that. He was acting rashly, he knew, but he couldn’t stop. He had allowed Quinlan too many charges to retrieve information from ruins. He told Teagan that no more munitions were allowed to scribes through commerce without proper forms.

“Forms? When the hell did we start needing forms?” Teagan demanded.

“They are Scribes, Proctor, and they stay on the ship unless they are with a Knight. They have no need for munitions! We’re short on supply as it stands, isn’t that what you’ve said?”

Teagan looked to Ingram who looked away from him and he shrugged.

“All right, Elder.”

Ingram wasn’t safe from his warpath either.

“Whoever leaked the mod diagram for the jetpack to the Knights must be reprimanded. We simply cannot allow anyone but a Sentinel have those mods or how will we reward the promotion of status? Proctor Ingram, I assume someone was able to break into your files, see to it that put a stop to the circulation of that modification.”

“Yes, Elder.”

He flipped through the folder in front of him and Ingram let out a large but silent breath. Her eyes searched for Teagan’s who, in turn, shifted his gaze away from hers.

“Cade.”

The Knight Captain jumped but turned toward the Elder, “Sir?”

“Your reports state that we’re low on supplies, how is this possible? We have sent several scavenging parties down in the past few weeks to collect. Is there someone stealing medicine from your inventory?”

Cade stuttered for a moment before looking through his own folder.

“It is possible, Elder, but we have had a number of soldiers come through the infirmary. Also we have had to send a shipment to the airport.”

“So do we or do we not have a thief onboard?”

Cade’s face lightened a few shades, the blood leaving his cheeks.

“I don’t think so, sir.”

The room was silent in waiting as he went through the rest of the files.

“Ah, Kells, how are we doing on fuel?”

“Levels are not preferable, but we are standing at 60%.”

“Do we need to send for more fuel?”

“Not at this time, Elder, no.”

Arthur nodded and continued through the list of things he needed to address. He didn’t want to be doing this, though; he knew where he’d rather be. He wanted to go back to his room and have that talk with her. He wanted to persuade her that he was worth more than just a second glance. He paused on one page in particular when he saw her name come up. Apparently she had complained that there weren’t enough towels on the ship.

He laughed - it was more like an audible short exhale - but everyone in the room caught it for what it was. He closed the folder and looked around the room at his trusted crew as they looked back in a strained awe.

“Dismissed. Paladin Danse, you can stay.”

It was almost aggravating  at how slowly the room cleared, but at least he’d have some peace.

“Elder?”

Arthur sighed and turned to face away from him. He slid his coat off and laid it on the table, the Paladin watching with a fixed scowl.

“She’s driving me insane, Danse. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

There was a dry laugh from behind him and it caused him to turn with a frown.

“Sounds like things are going well.”

“Paladin, do not doubt that I will fuse that armor of yours shut with you in it.”

Danse leaned against the wall and sighed. His heart leapt at the news of trouble. He was trying his best not to show how hopeful he was to hear the less than good news.

“I think I love her. I do love her, but she wants nothing to do with me.”

“Rejection shouldn’t be something that takes away from your leadership, Elder. Perhaps you should cut your losses.”

Arthur didn’t care for that answer; in fact he hated it. It was the visible discomfort in his expression that made Danse look away, a grin threatening to cross his face.

“Have you talked with her? I don’t mean romantically, Arthur, have you gotten to know her?”

Arthur was hushed now, his eyes moving back and forth between the grate on the floor and the exposed electrical panel on the wall.

“She’s afraid it will be a merely diplomatic relationship.”

“Will it be?”

The elder was quiet again. He wanted to believe it wouldn’t be, that it would be a relationship of the heart. In reality it would bind the forces of the Brotherhood and the Minutemen. It would also appease the other elders and take care of their incessant need for him to have heirs. He cursed inwardly at this because he now understood why she thought that a military wedding would be the case.

“I want it to be more than that.”

Danse nodded and turned to the door, hiding the sadness in his eyes. He had hoped that all of this was borne out of a sense of duty to extend the Maxson line. If Arthur truly loved her, he didn’t want to be the one to sow the seeds of discord, no matter how he felt. Maxson watched him as he stopped at the doorway.

“You have to figure out how to relay that desire to her in a way that she’ll understand. If you can’t, then maybe you should quit while you’re ahead.”

***

She hated being awake and unable to do anything. She couldn’t get a single thing done and instead of staying in bed she tried several times to walk about the room. Each time she got a little further but the plan was getting to her power armor several hundred yards away and it became clear that it wasn’t going to happen. A few of her stitches had split as the muscles in her leg expanded and those hurt badly. Thin lines of blood trailed down to her ankles and she reluctantly settled on a chair at the table.

She avoided thinking about Arthur for as long as she could before the earlier conversation struck her. She was irritated with how it went, more of a stalemate than a done deal. In truth it would be easy to fall in love with him - there were plenty of reasons to stick around outside of that bedroom. Eventually he would want children and he would have to love those kids, right? Even if he didn’t truly love her, even if it was all talk, he’d love those kids, right?

She slid her pipboy on and looked over the map, letting her mind wander from him for the moment. She wondered how things were going at Sanctuary; if Preston was able to hold things down between there and the Castle. Taking back Fort Independence had been incredibly trying for their friendship. She went about a month after he told her about it before she finally mustered the forces. She thought of the large gash on the outer thigh of her right leg that ran from her hip to a few inches above her knee. The mirelurk queen got her good, that was for sure. Now that was a long bed rest; over three weeks without so much as rolling over.

She laughed to herself but it felt like something a crazy person would do. She considered how she’d never make it as a leg model now. Times had changed - there were no more models, no more fashion shows, no runway divas. There were no razors or hair spray or tanning beds. No picture shows, no Broadway and no amusement parks. She sighed, how were people even supposed to date? Suppose she did agree to a relationship with Arthur, what would that involve? She took the pipboy off and swung her good leg.

“This shouldn’t be so damn hard.”

The room sounded bigger when there was no one there to talk to. She was going stir crazy, she was feeling the dull ache of her leg, she was hungry, she was frustrated and worst of all she still had no answers.

There was a knock at the door, curious she called out, “Come in.”

Danse walked in with a box of snack cakes and a Nuka cola. She smiled at him for the first time very genuinely as he sat down across the table from her.

“Thought you might be hungry,” he said, sliding the box and bottle to her. He tried not to notice her exposed legs nor that large gash on her thigh but she saw his eyes wander.

“Thanks, Danse. Arthur’s not on the war path is he?” She tore into the snack cakes hungrily and ate two in under a minute. The paladin leaned back into his seat and watched her eat, looking so happy just to have food.

“He seems to be unhappy with how things between you are going.” 

She sighed and drank the soda quickly leaving both containers empty, followed by a heavy sigh.

“He’s got it in his head that we’re going to end up married and eventually have a family. I don’t know if I can handle the pressure, Danse.”

“I thought you were interested in him?”

She set the bottle on its side and started spinning it thoughtlessly.

“In some ways, yes. He intrigues me, he… needs me, I think, and that’s what draws me to him.”

Danse raised a brow and crossed his arms. So that was it.

“But what do you need?”

Her eyes shot to him faster than she was able to stop herself. She wasn’t sure, but it sounded an awful lot like he was trying to make a pass at her.

“What are you insinuating, Paladin?”

She stopped the bottle with her hand and the room was uncomfortably quiet. Danse shifted and let his arms fall to his sides.

“All I’m saying is maybe the reason you can’t see yourself with him is because he’s not what you need. It’s not easy to break down those walls.”

Her lips formed a hard line and her eyes narrowed. He could see that he had upset her, but it had to be said. He wanted to tell her more, how he deserved her so much more than Arthur did but he held his tongue.

“You really do care, don’t you? This is not just some kind of decorum thing, you care about what happens to me.” She closed her eyes and tried to stand up with a deep inhale. He stood up and tried to give her support which she accepted.

“Will you take me to the infirmary, Danse?”

He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. Heat moved through him as he felt her weight in his arms again. This closeness was making it hard for him to so willingly hand-deliver her to Arthur. Her breath was cool and warm on his neck all at once and he had to shift her up on his hip, it was all he could do to gain distance between them.

“Where is he, anyway?”

Danse stomped down the hall and was careful not to bump her into any of the walls. “He’s overseeing the sparring down at the airport. It boosts morale, you know. The soldiers like having him there, makes them feel important.”

She grunted as he set her down in a wheel chair. She looked up at him with a playful smile and folded her hands on her lap.

“Care to have a drink with me, Paladin Danse?”

***

Arthur returned to the room at around 7:30 that night. He didn’t have a plan, he was just going to say what was on his mind as it came to him. When he swung open the door he was only mildly surprised that she was gone. Looking for her, he realized that she didn’t get too far though; she was a the bar working her way through a second bowl of stewed squirrel. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her with a smirk. It was like she hadn’t eaten all day. It occurred to him that she probably hadn’t but he was glad she was able to wheel herself to get food.

“Ah, Elder Maxson, come have a drink with me, you scoundrel.”

She was either drunk or hopped up on medications… or both. 

Either way he joined her with a smile, ordering two shots of whiskey.

“How much have you had to drink, Knight?”

She took one of the shots he ordered and winked at him before shooting it back.

“Not enough. I’m glad you’re here. We’ll take four more of those.”

He laughed in his chest and took a drink. Yet another layer of her that he enjoyed learning about. She was alternating between eating and taking shots and talking to another Knight at the far end of the bar. It was good to see her like this, so full of life, laughing and talking; it was like a preview of what she was like when she didn’t have her walls built up so high.

“How are you feeling?”

“You ask that a lot.”

“You’ve nearly lost your leg and I have heard that you tore some stitches today. I think it’s a fair question.”

She looked at him with one eye closed, as if she was aiming at him through a scope.

“I’m feeling just fine, Mr. Elder, Sir.” She smiled, but it wasn’t a full smile, the rest was a smirk and she rested back into the wheelchair. 

He took another shot and stood up, positioning himself behind her so that he could push her back to his room.

“Where are we going? You haven’t eaten yet! You’re going to starve! Honey, go eat.”

He stopped pushing her and froze almost entirely. She was trying to take care of him, this had to be a good sign.

“I’ll eat later,” he tried to convince her but she was not giving up without a fight. She threw herself to the side so that the wheelchair tipped.

“Go eat!”

His initial reaction was irritation, but before he could be upset he barked a laugh and helped her up.

 

“You’re drunk,” he remarked once he had her back in the chair but she waved her hands dramatically.

“I think this will be good for us, eating together.”

“You’ve already eaten.”

“When?”

He could only laugh and shrug as he turned her around and they went back to get food. In his mind he had seen this as an opportunity to get her to open up about herself. He figured now that she’s let her guard down a little he could talk with her without her putting up a front.

They were at one of the side tables towards the corner when he started eating. She didn’t really touch her food, but she talked.

“What did you do before the great war?”

She made a noise not unlike that of a radiator releasing steam an she shifted to one side.

“You’re testing my memory here, Elder, you wanna be more specific?”

He shook his head no, and he got a toothy grin in return. God he wished she was like this when she wasn’t inebriated.

“I was a soldier, not a very high-ranking one, but I did serve in the army. It didn’t last very long, though, because they refused to send many women overseas and the few that stayed on American soil were discharged.” She went to take his bottle of ale but he took it first. She raised a brow but nodded, she understood that she must seem like a drunkard at this point, something she’d regret tomorrow.

“When I got sent home I tried doing something that would change the world, I wanted to become a lawyer.” She snickered, he didn’t get the joke that she was going for, another thing lost to time.

“When I got married to Sergeant Major Nathan it was a political shindig. He wasn’t around much after he was sent home, maybe because the war fucked with him more than he could wrap his head around. The title of being married was more ornamental than sentimental and once he had a son it was like his dream was complete. Never mind that I didn’t want to be married to him anymore or even be a mother. He was a philanderer, only wore the ring for tax purposes, fooled around and hit the town while I was stuck with a baby on my hip…”

She sighed and rolled her head back along the back of the chair and fell silent. His eyes were fixed on her, she looked as if she was ready to pass out, or perhaps cry. Maybe she didn’t mean to tell him all those things, maybe she spoke faster than she ought to, but it was out now. She snapped her head back forward after a moment and blinked solemnly, as if she was trying to read his mind.

“You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

He was silent; this was it, his chance to convince her that he was in it for more than status.

“I would never.”

She didn’t react for a while, he was nervous he had said the wrong thing. Slowly, ever so slowly a smile etched itself onto her face.

“Come find me tomorrow, we need to talk.”

She wheeled herself away from him, humming as she left from the room. There was no way for her to get up the stairs to her bunk so he wondered where she thought she was off to. He half expected to see her in his bed when he’d get there later, but he didn’t let his hopes rise too high.

For the moment he thought about what she had told him. It made him angry that someone would treat her like that, use her for her womb and then run off. It was the sad back story that he wanted to unlock fully, and now that he had he hungered for more. Nothing sad, he wanted to know the little things about her; her childhood, what she was like before she was enlisted, her hobbies even.

Proctor Ingram made her way over and sat across from him at the small table. She looked cheerier than she had earlier and for good reason. He sighed and tilted his bottle to hers so they clinked.

“I apologize for earlier,” he said, taking a drink. She shrugged and smiled though narrowed eyes.

“So what’s the deal with you and our newest Knight?”

He didn’t fight the smile and she sat back and took a drink, amused.

“Is she the real deal or what?”

“She just might be. Tell me something.”

“Sure.”

“You’ve seen what happens when Elders get married, how does that turn out? Are they happy together?”

There was a long pause as she stared into the distance. She was trying to recall a time when a marriage lasted to a ripe old age before the wife was killed by some freak accident.

“To be frank, Sir, I’ve never seen them last long enough to know if they’re happy together. Looking back someone always dies decades before the other, I couldn’t tell you about happiness.”

Traditionally, marriages these days were of circumstance. Drifters would marry farmers and traders would marry armed guards. It was a very give and take thing that led to populating a very under-populated country. He sighed and finished his ale before standing to leave.

“Thank you, Proctor, you have been good company as usual.”

“I want to know when the wedding is the moment you find out, Sir.”

He nodded and took his leave. His hopes were high now, after speaking with Ingram, even if she didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. Apparently Danse wasn’t the only one to notice the tension between them. With more than just himself believing in this relationship, the odds seemed to be in his favor. He stopped just short of his door when he saw the wheelchair tipped over in the roundabout.

He hurried up to his room but it was empty. That’s when he heard the soft chatter in the room next to his. She was in Danse’s room and they were talking about something. A heat grew in Arthur’s chest as he leaned closer to the door to listen. She laughed at something he said but he couldn’t make it out. All that he could hear was her laughter and it made him nervous and angry.

“There’s no way.”

“You don’t know that. Besides, I know him better than you’d think.”

He listened hard, his ear pressed against the cold metal of the door. Danse was trying to elaborate on how well he knew him.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were older, Danse. That comes as a surprise.”

He clenched his jaw. One of the things she made a point of griping about was that he was so much younger than her. He started going over all the ways that he and Danse were alike and how if he was older maybe he had a better chance with her.”

“The Elder has a lot on his plate, it’s enough to make anyone look at least a few years older.”

She laughed at that but not much. He hoped she was still in a drunken state, laughing at anything, but then what would she be willing to do if she were intoxicated enough? Half of him wanted to barge in and demand an explanation, the rest wanted to trust her.

He walked towards his room, seething. Once he was undressed and in bed he played it over in his head on multiple levels. She had never said they were exclusive. As far as he knew she wasn’t even with him. She could probably have anyone she wanted, she had everything going for her.

The more he thought about it the harder it was to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours, getting brief periods of sleep in between that lasted for fifteen minutes each if he was lucky. Eventually, some time between one and three in the morning he stayed asleep from exhaustion. He decided, before drifting off, that he was not going to lose her to Danse or anybody. She was too important to him, too close to being his potential wife. If it came down to it, he would take on Danse in honorable combat. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but he would do what was necessary.

Arthur woke up slowly. Still exhausted from the previous night, it took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone in bed. Turning over, he stared at the sleeping form beside him. Maxson hadn’t expected her to come to his room last night, not after her conversation with Danse.

Lightly brushing the hair off her face, he stroked her cheek. Leaning over, he kissed her eyelids gently. As they fluttered open, he smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I thought..I thought you’d be mad at me. For being in Danse’s quarters.”

Arthur gazed at her quizzically. “I don’t own you. You are allowed to be where ever you wish. Truthfully, I thought you’d be mad at me. For everything. I don’t blame you if you want to be with Danse.”

She stared at him, thinking. He couldn’t tell what was going through her mind but she finally carded her hands through his hair and pulled his face to hers.

“I’m here, though.” she murmured before capturing his lips. 

Sighing Arther cupped her cheek, not wanting to be the one to break the kiss first.

Rolling on top of her, Arthur was careful not to bump her injured leg. She gasped as he she felt his erection against her mound. 

Pushing his shoulders, she broke the kiss. “I..”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, flushed.

She could feel the heat pooling in her core. She knew she should say yes. She should leave, right now.

“No.”

Smiling, Arthur moved lower and raised the thin tank top she was wearing over her head. Marvelling at her braless breasts, he gently ghosted his fingertips over her already pert nipples. Emboldened by her gasp, Arthur dipped his head and sucked one after the other.

She felt his hands move lower to grasp the band of her shorts and pull them down. Sitting, Arthur carefully removed her shorts from her legs. Pulling his own down, she moaned at the sight of his erect cock bobbing in front of her.

Running his hands over her thighs, Arthur marvelled at her skin. It was smooth, so unlike the scarred and radiation burned skin of the women he was used to. Kissing his way up her legs, he flattened himself along the bed enjoying the friction against his erection.

Gently parting her folds, Arthur ran his tongue along her, humming as she gasped and bucked her hips. Circling her clit, he inserted a finger, moaning at how slick she already was.

Gasping, she gripped the sheets as she felt her stomach tighten. Reaching down, she pulled Arthur’s hair. “Not like that..I want you. I want you inside of me.”

Stopping, Arthur slowly moved back up her body, peppering her skin with kisses. As he positioned himself, he stared into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

In response, she spread her legs further and pressed on Arthur’s ass with her uninjured leg.

Capturing her lips, Arthur pushed himself forward. Swallowing their moans, she sucked on his tongue as he slowly began to move on top of her.

Rolling his hips, Arthur stopped as he bottomed out, enjoying the feeling of her around him. 

Raking her nails across his back she whined, trying to get him to move.  A low rumbling laugh bubbled out of his chest as he began to move again.

Rising to his knees Arthur rested her legs on his hips, being careful not to touch her stitches. As he continued to pump his hips, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, smiling as she swore. Rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, he watched as she threw her head back, moaning loudly.

 _You hear that, Danse?_ he thought. _I’m the one getting her to make these noises._

Changing his angle, Arthur could feel the ball of heat start to form inside him, signalling that he was getting close. Increasing the pressure on her clit, he growled. 

His thrusts became erratic when he felt her walls tighten around him as her own orgasm overtook her. Speeding up, he finally felt the ball of pressure unwind in his stomach as he released inside of her.

Extracting his softening cock, Arthur lay beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

“I think I love you.” he whispered sleepily.

 _Oh God._ she thought. _What have I done?_


	5. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in those late hours between Danse and the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse's POV

He wheeled her to the mess hall, delighted that she’d offer to have a drink with him but he was nervous. There was a lot about her he didn’t know but from what he understood without having to read much into her file was that she was a wild card. Born hundreds of years ago with roots in the military, she’s a mother, a lawyer (he had asked Quinlan about that one), and intentionally mysterious. 

She pulled herself into a chair at the bar and ordered two drinks - one, she set in front of him.

“Ad Victoriam, Paladin.” She tapped her glass to his before downing half the dark drink in one gulp. She hardly winced; a sign to him that she was no stranger to drinking and he wondered what made her that way.

“I want to know what makes you feel like you’re more qualified than Elder Maxson when it comes to courting me.”

He nearly choked on his mouthful of rum but swallowed hard. Straight to the point, he liked that.

“Couldn’t slip that one past you, huh?”

She beamed at him as she finished off her drink and pushed the glass out of her reach.

“Danse, please, I’m old. I know flirting when I see it.”

He shook his head. “Just because you’ve lived for hundreds of years does not mean you meet the requirements for being old. Paladin Brandis is old.”

Watching her laugh and tilt her head, Danse felt himself smile. He knew he had to do whatever it took to see her laugh again.

“He has not been in battle with you like I have. I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I believe that we are a good team.”

“We are a good team, Danse, and that’s how I see us. Our relationship goes as far as the battlefield, but I can’t see why you think it’s more than that.”

“I see you’re not worried about wounding my ego.”

“I know you can handle it. If you couldn’t you wouldn’t be trying. Cut the crap, Paladin, why are you doing this? Are you jealous of him?”

He finished his drink and tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to decide if she was pushing him away as a test, if she was curious, or if she was helping him get over her.

“There’s no easy way to answer that.”

“Is there an answer?”

She was quick; she made him feel cornered and he didn’t like that but he supposed that’s why she made a good lawyer - or what he understood a lawyer to be.

“Is it possible for you to give me time…let me think on it so I can give you the right answer?”

She poked her tongue into her cheek and leaned back, staring hard at the counter. He observed the lines of her neck and how they made it look long and delicate. Several freckles dotted her collarbones that disappeared beneath her shirt.

“Tell you what,” her face came back up and her eyes met his lazily. “I’ll meet you in your quarters in just over an hour. We can talk then, in private if you need, but I want answers. Not just something you think I want to hear - I don’t need that bullshit. You understand, this is becoming an interesting situation.”

“Are you saying you have feelings for me as well?”

Her eyes were suddenly dark, her jaw set and her nostrils flared.

“I’m merely humoring you. I want to hear what you have to say.”

He stood up then, and nodded at her before turning away. He felt like he had just set her back a few steps from falling for him. 

Walking to his quarters he mulled over how he had just potentially fouled up the whole opportunity. She had said she’d meet him but there was a bitterness to that last look.

It felt like hours before he heard her at his door. It was a very gentle rapping followed by a loud clatter and a groan mixed with a giggle. He sighed - it would seem she had spent the entire time drinking. He opened the door to see her on the floor, the wheelchair a few feet away.

“I fell.”

“I can see that. Did you want to come in?”

She stretched out her arms to him and smiled, waiting for him to lift her up again. He scooped her up and she let out a wry laugh.

“You used to carrying me around yet, Danse?”

He set her down on the bed and he sat on the chair by his desk. He wanted to have a serious conversation with her, but it wasn’t going to happen like this.

“Are you drunk, Knight? It is very unbecoming.”

She scowled and rolled onto her hip, tugging at the hem of her shorts. His eyes were drawn to her hands which then moved down her legs and he shook his head and looked at the wall behind her.

“I know a lot about the people on this ship, Danse. I know a good amount about pretty much everyone, but so little about you. You’re my acting superior, how come I don’t know about you? You’re not some kind of undercover agent, are you?”

His lips curved into a smile and he scooted the chair closer to the bed.

“What do you want to know, Knight?”

“What do you do for fun?” She giggled when she asked; he assumed it was because she didn’t think he ever had fun.

“I read, if you must know-“

“I must know, yes.” Her smile held fast and he continued, ignoring his urge to lean forward and taste that smile of hers.

“Why is it so hard to believe that I have fun?”

She shrugged and let her bad leg swing free in front of her; she had forgotten about it but luckily the stitches didn’t tear and it didn’t hurt too badly. “You always just come off so stern and-“

“Dull?”

“No. I was going to say that you’re a workaholic. The Brotherhood seems to be all you’re interested in. Which reminds me, we were having a conversation before.”

Danse leaned back in his seat and cleared his throat. He knew this was coming but he was still not looking forward to it. She deserved to know how he felt but right then he only felt selfish. He wanted her for himself and… he leaned back and took a deep breath.

“Arthur means well. He’s quite taken with you, but he’s young and naïve. You are available to him and so he’s interested in you, but he would feel that way about any woman who was comfortable enough around him.”

“You talk about him like he’s a young hormonal boy.”

“That’s because he is. I trained him, you know, before he became Elder. Even in his younger days he was always rushing into things with emotions over logic.”

“There’s no way,” her smile grew and he had to force his nails into his palm to keep from moving closer to her. Why hadn’t he noticed it before?

“You don’t know that. Besides, I know him better than you’d think.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were older, Danse. That comes as a surprise.”

“The Elder has a lot on his plate, it’s enough to make anyone look at least a few years older.”

She laughed at that and he felt himself easing up a little.

“Anyway, it took a long time to get that out of his mentality.”

She shifted and leaned onto her elbow creating a nice visual. “You haven’t told me about your part in this yet, Paladin, you’re stalling.”

He was stalling and if he could help it he’d continue to stall. He had the idea that as long as he kept her waiting she’d stay there on his bed, listening to him. He moved closer - now his knees were against the mattress and she noticed but didn’t seem to say anything or be in distress.

“Have you ever been to the Citadel?”

She groaned and lightly touched the stitches. “No, Danse, I only just woke up from a 200-year nap.”

“According to our scribes it was once called the Pentagon.”

Her eyes widened; it wasn’t fear or anger, maybe surprise.

“How did the Pentagon survive the blasts? I was sure DC had been completely destroyed!”

He nodded, taking in this new interest of hers. She’d make a good scribe if she weren’t such a skilled knight.

“We rebuilt most of it from the ground up. I think you’d be impressed with it.”

The conversation continued for about three more hours until she started to yawn every few minutes. He knew he was nearly out of time but he didn’t want her to leave. Over the time she spent with him they learned a lot about each other, though he never once told her how he wanted to win her over from the determined Elder.

He enjoyed talking with her more than anything. He had always had a love for history and geography and so did she. They went back and forth on things she learned in her time and things he knew about his time. As far as he knew, she and Arthur never talked like this.

“It’s getting late,” she yawned while stretching her legs.

Danse fought back a frown, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment. He knew she’d be going back to him - to his long time friend and leader.

“True, you should get to bed. Do you need me to carry you to the barracks?”

She flashed him a very sleepy smile and stood up slowly. Her legs didn’t wobble and she made just the slightest grimace.

“I think I’ll be all right. Thank you for the talk, Danse, it’s been very nice.”

She moved slowly to the door and looked back at him one last time. She opened her mouth as if to say something and he leaned forward intently but she turned away quickly and sighed, “Good night, paladin.”

His head dropped and he looked at the thin welts on his palms left from his nails. “Good night.”

He quietly rushed to the door once it was closed and listened carefully, clenching his jaw when he heard the door next to his open and shut quickly.

Despite being very tired, he could not get himself to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling in the dark and kept thinking about the night he just had. He never knew anyone that he could talk with for so long about things he legitimately enjoyed. Arthur came close but she was different, she was better.

He thought he heard something a few times, maybe a creak in the roundabout outside his room but nothing came from it. The slightest noises he blamed for keeping him awake, but he knew what it really was. He had slowly begun to feel a dull hatred towards Arthur Maxson and he wanted more than anything to suppress it. Try as he might, though, he could not shake the feeling.

He wanted her so badly that it angered him; any time spent with Arthur instead of him made him more spiteful. He’d never do anything to harm the elder, but he did not wish him well. At first he wanted the last in the Maxson line to continue his name with whomever he could get. Now things had changed.

He turned onto his side, morning soon on its way. He forced his eyes shut, a storm raging in his mind.

 _It’s okay_ , he thought, _all’s fair in love and war._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of timeline fuckery...The Prydwen was in the Commonwealth at the same time as Danse, not after Fort Hagen like in the game.

Arthur was conflicted. He knew he meant it when he told her he loved her, but the way she had bolted out of the room made him curse himself. What if she never came back? What if he had pushed her right into Danse’s arms? 

Maxson rubbed his face and stood, wrapping his coat around him. He had to push his feelings aside, for now. He had to be the Elder, not Arthur. Maybe it was a good thing she took off last night – he wouldn’t have to try and explain himself this morning. If only she hadn’t left with Danse.

***

“Where are we going?” Danse asked, curious. She had knocked on his door earlier and asked him if he could help with a personal matter. A glimmer of hope had sprung up in Danse’s chest, then. He thought that maybe she had wanted him, physically, but he soon realized that she was dressed, with her pack on her back. She was ready to leave. 

Quickly grabbing his bag and power armour, he followed her to the vertibird waiting on deck.

“We’re heading to Diamond City. I have a lead on the bastard who took my son. Will you help me find him?”

Danse nodded. “Of course.”

Squeezing his arm, she smiled at him and Danse was lost. He wanted to make sure he saw that smile on her face more often, and aimed at him.

On the way to Diamond City, she told Danse her story.

She had met Nate at a party held on campus. She was there with her law school friends; he had come with one of the women from her class. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, there was attraction. He soon dumped his date and sought her out, claiming that the woman he came with was his cousin. It wasn’t until after the party that she found out the truth and realized why the other woman had been giving her the cold shoulder in class.

When she confronted Nate, he had just laughed and kissed her. He told her everything she wanted to hear; she was more attractive; he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be with her; he loved her.

It had only been a week but he used the word ‘love’ so easily. She said it too, pretty sure she meant it.

A few months after the party, Nate told her he was shipping out to Alaska. She was sad, but understood; she heard the news about the Reds just like everyone else. Nate told her that he wanted her to be taken care of while he was gone. If they married, she could live in his military housing and use his benefits.

She wasn’t sure, but he was very convincing. He managed to shut down every argument she made. Besides, if she didn’t like being married, they could always divorce when he returned. She agreed and they got married in a small ceremony at City Hall.

Five months into Nate’s tour, the girl from her law class knocked on her door. When she opened the door, she gasped; the girl was at least 8 months pregnant. It was Nate’s; of course it was. She should have been more surprised, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t sure how to feel. When she spoke to Nate on the phone that week, she mentioned the girl and Nate laughed.

“Does she have proof it’s mine?” he asked. “No, but..” she answered. Nate explained that the girl was known as a prankster, but if it made her feel better, he’d take a DNA test when he got home. She sighed in relief; that would be good.

It wasn’t necessary, however. The pregnant girl disappeared a month later and never came back. When Nate returned from his tour, he never mentioned her, and neither did she.

Nate was loving the first few weeks he was home. Soon enough, She found herself pregnant. She joyfully told Nate, certain he’d be thrilled, but he shut down. He began to leave during the day and wouldn’t come back until late at night, smelling of cigarettes and perfume. He’d tell her he was spending time at the Veteran’s Hall, and she didn’t question it. She knew it was a lie; but she was pregnant and alone in Sanctuary Hills. She needed him.

When Shaun was born, everything changed. Nate became cold and distant. He would barely look at her. When she mentioned that she needed help with the baby, he came home with a robot named Codsworth. The only time he would look at her was when he wanted sex, and she dared not say no. The one time she claimed she was too sore from childbirth, he left and didn’t come back for three days.

In public, Nate was always the perfect husband and father, doting on both mother and child. Everyone always commented on how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband. She just smiled and thanked them. She would focus on her child. He was everything to her. She would die for Shaun.

After she emerged from the vault, she had no idea what to do with her life. She didn’t realize it until that moment but Nate had effectively isolated her from everyone and everything she knew. She had no idea how to live without him.

When she finally accepted she was free of him, she dropped his name and decided to become her own person. 

Shaking her head, she looked at Danse. “Although, I joined the Brotherhood because they reminded me of Nate and the army. I actually feel at home here. How fucked up is that?” 

During her story, Danse had exited his armour and moved closer to her. “So your last name? It’s yours?”

“Yes. My maiden name is Anders. I need to be that person again. I don’t want to be Maxson. I don’t want to be known as someone’s wife. I want to be me.”

Danse grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. “I would never want you to be anyone else.”

Smirking, she pushed him away but blushed. “Don’t be an idiot, Danse. You don’t even know my first name.”

“Of course I do! It’s..” Danse’s eyes widened as he realized that he in fact did not know her first name. Had she ever told him? No. He only knew her as Knight Anders. “Oh.” 

As the vertibird touched down, she glanced at the Paladin as he re-entered his armour. “Don’t tell anyone what I told you, okay? Especially not Maxson.”

She couldn’t see his expression behind his helmet, but she could tell Danse was smiling at the knowledge that he knew something his Elder didn’t. “Of course.”

“Good. Let’s go find Nick Valentine. He has Dogmeat and says he has a lead.”

****

“You go in there.”

“Hell no. I’m more senior than you. You go.”

“You joined up three days before me. That’s not more senior.”

“It still counts.”

Proctor Quinlan walked up to the scribes huddled in front of Elder Maxson’s quarters and cleared his throat. “What are you two doing?” 

The scribes straightened and stared at him guiltily. “Sir, we need to give the Elder this report, but…”

A loud crash came from the behind the door, followed by swearing. Quinlan nodded and gulped. “Understood, Scribes. Give me the report. I’ll give it to him.”

Sighing in relief, the scribes pushed the report into Quinlan’s hands and all but ran from the doorway. Shaking his head, Quinlan knocked on the door.

“What?!” Maxson roared.

“Sir, I have some reports that need your signature,” Quinlan called out, nervously.

The door was flung open and Quinlan stepped back involuntarily as Maxson glared out into the hallway. “Has Paladin Danse and…his Knight returned?”

“No, sir.” 

Stepping back, Maxson waved the Proctor in. as Quinlan stepped through the door, he could see the desk pushed haphazardly away from the wall, empty alcohol bottles littering the floor around it.

“It’s been three days Quinlan! What does your network of spies say? Where are they?”

“I don’t have spies, sir! They are Scribes, trained in reconnaissance.”

“I don’t care if they are trained in the ancient art of origami! Where are my men?” _Where is she_? Maxson thought to himself. _Why hasn’t she come back to me?_

“The last report I received had them in Diamond City, sir, but they were headed towards a place called Fort Hagen.”

“Good. Tell Kells to prepare the Prydwen. We’re going over there.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me, Quinlan. It’s time the people of the Commonwealth saw us in the sky.”

_And I can check on her_ , Maxson thought to himself.

****

Bursting on to the roof of Fort Hagen, she retched. Killing Kellogg was fine, but digging through his brain to pull the implants was disgusting. She hoped that someone could use them to track the Institute. Rubbing her hands, she could still feel Kellogg’s brain matter and she retched again.

“Are you okay?” Danse asked, behind her.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to..” Swallowing her bile, she closed her eyes, trying to maintain her breathing. Suddenly, the roof began to vibrate. Opening her eyes, she looked and Danse and followed his pointing finger to the sky. Above their heads sailed the Prydwen, blasting a message loud enough to wake every feral within 20 kilometers.

“What the hell is Maxson doing?”

“He is alerting the Commonwealth that we are here to help.” Danse replied.

She shook her head and punched Danse in the chest plate. “No. He’s checking up on us. You think it’s a coincidence that he suddenly decided to take the Prydwen for a leisurely tour over Fort Hagen? We should make out on the roof and see if his head explodes.”

Danse turned red. “I..uh..I…”

She turned to the Prydwen and raised both of her middle fingers in the air. “Just for that, we’re not going back right away. Come on Danse, we’re going to the Castle.”

****

Danse watched her in awe. As soon as they had arrived at the Castle, she was beset by settlers wanting her attention. She was gracious to all of them, hugging the children and listening to all of the settler’s problems. Leaning against a wall of the courtyard, Danse stayed out of the way and just watched. He finally realized that he had no idea who Knight Anders really was. He was attracted to her, but he didn’t know her. He really wanted to.

Soon, Danse was surrounded by children fascinated by his armour. They peppered him with questions and he did his best to answer. Stepping out of his suit, he allowed the children to climb in and over it, exclaiming at the technology.

She watched Danse interacting with her people and smiled. Maybe he wasn’t the Brotherhood puppet she always assumed. Walking over to him, she lightly punched his arm.

“My name is Meghan.”

Danse nodded and smiled, glancing across the bay at the Prydwen back at the airport. _Take that, Maxson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has a name!


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur stood on the forecastle, staring out at the remains of Boston. It had been a week since he took the Prydwen to the fort and she still hadn’t returned. What if she never came back? Or worse, what if she did come back and tell him she’d rather be with Danse?

Leaning on the railing Arthur looked at the calm water below and took deep breaths, determined not to cry. He knew he loved her - he did! Why did no one else believe him? If only Sarah were still alive, she’d have the perfect advice for him.

Arthur chuckled at the thought. Sarah would punch him in the arm, tell him to grow up and fight for what he wants instead of crying like a baby. Wiping his eyes, he straightened. He would bide his time and when she came back, he would lay his feelings out for her plainly and give her a choice; either she gives herself to him completely or it was over.

Turning, Arthur headed back inside, now hoping that she took her time coming back.

*****

“We should report back. The Elder is probably furious.” 

She stared at Danse, annoyed. They had been having a good time at the Castle and then he had to bring up Arthur Fucking Maxson.

“I’m not ready to go back. I’m still mad at him. It was so immature to follow us! I knew I was right about him.”

Danse sighed and shook his head. “The Elder isn’t used to having someone to care about on such a…personal level. He usually doesn’t let himself become close with anyone for exactly this reason. You shouldn’t be so hard on him.”

Mentally, Danse kicked himself. Why was he defending Maxson? He could easily fan the flames of her anger and then pick up the pieces for himself. No, he couldn’t do that to the Elder. Besides, he wanted Meghan to be with him because of him, not to spite Maxson.

“I need to tell him something. We can’t be AWOL for this long.”

She kicked a chair, but nodded. “Fine. Tell him we’re going to the Glowing Sea. I need to find that scientist.”

“He’ll want you…us back.”

“Fine! Tell him if he ‘allows’ us to do this, we’ll report back as soon as we’re finished.”

“And tell him that he’s still an ass!” she called after Danse’s retreating back.

*****

“Sir, Paladin Danse is on the radio.”

Arthur jumped up from his desk, trying not to seem too eager. “Transfer it to my quarters.”

Pacing in front of his radio as he waited for the call to transfer, Arthur felt nervous. He wanted to ask about her, but he also didn’t want to hear Danse’s answer. They had been gone for so long…The green light glowed on the radio, signalling an incoming call. Leaping to the receiver, he picked it up, unconsciously straightening.

“Paladin Danse, report.” He commanded, gruffly. Good, he thought. That sounded commanding. Keep it up.

“We are the Minutemen headquarters, sir. Knight Anders wishes to travel to the Glowing Sea.”

“How is she? Is she still mad? Is she coming back?” Closing his eyes, Maxson sighed. Good job, Arthur. Now you sound like the desperate child you are.

“She is still…annoyed. But she has agreed to return to the Prydwen after we seek out the Institute scientist in the Glowing Sea.”

Arthur felt a weight lift from his shoulders. She was coming back!

“Good. Keep me appraised. And be careful. Maxson out.”

*****

She tried to look nonchalant when Danse returned. Pretending to examine her suit of armour, she looked at Danse under hooded eyes.

“What did he say?” Just act cool. “Did he ask about me?” Oh, real smooth. “Not that I care!” Shut up shut up shut up!

“Yes, he asked about you. He has given us permission to go into the Glowing Sea as long as we report back as soon as we return.”

She nodded, a little too much. “Good. Okay. Good.”

Ducking her head, she hid the smile threatening to erupt. She would talk to Maxson when they returned. They needed to stop this childish pursuit and act like grownups.

Standing, Meghan smiled at Danse. “Let’s head out, then.”

 

*****

She slowly opened her eyes, her body sending a million panicked messages to her brain. Don’t move! We’re hurt! I don’t remember…Where am I? She heard a sigh of relief beside her and she turned her head, wincing as every nerve in her body started complaining. She realized she was laying in the medbay on the Prydwen as Knight-Captain Cade swam into view.

“What happened?” she croaked.

“This should be a lesson not to try and fight a deathclaw in hand to hand combat. You’re lucky you’re still alive and have all of your limbs.”

“How did I get here?”

Cade shined a light in her eyes, worried. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Her brow furrowed as she tried to sort her memories. “I remember the long trip through the Glowing Sea, finding the Children of Atom, and the Institute scientist. He agreed to help us, and we left his cave…After that, the next thing I remember is waking up here.”

“We surprised a nesting deathclaw.” Danse walked to the side of her bed and smiled at her. “You managed to get a few shots off but it slammed into your head hard enough to knock your helmet off.”

“You were lucky it didn’t snap your neck.” Cade added, disapprovingly.

“I grabbed you and ran back into the cave. It tried to follow us but Virgil’s security made short work of it. I called a ‘bird to pick us up.”  
Danse brushed the hair away from her face and frowned. “I thought I lost you. Virgil managed to stem the bleeding, though.”

Coughing, Meghan sat up, shooting a look at Cade. Taking the hint, he excused himself. “Did anyone see Virgil?” she asked in a low voice.

Shaking his head, Danse placed his hand over hers. “No. I made sure he was well hidden when the ‘bird came. I know what the reaction of the crew would have been if they had saw him, and we still need his information.”

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Danse. Aren’t you getting sick of carrying me around?”

Danse’s eyes softened as he leaned down. “Never.” Closing the distance, Danse kissed her.

Arthur watched from the doorway, tears springing to his eyes. He knew it. He was too late. Spinning he ran back to his quarters, determined not to let anyone see his pain. Behind his locked door Arthur finally allowed himself to crumple to the floor, muffling his sobs in the sleeve of his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now. The next one is going to cover a lot of ground!


	8. Chapter 8

She came to him, that night. Arthur briefly toyed with the idea of sending her away but knew he could never deny her. Instead he took the coward’s way out and pretended to be asleep as he felt her slide into bed next to him. 

She put her mouth near his ear and he suppressed a shudder as her breath whispered over his cheek. “Are you awake?”

He couldn't stop his pulse from quickening – even after having his heart broken by her, she still owned the pieces. Trying to regulate his breathing, he could feel her chest against his back. A small groan erupted from him as he realized she was naked.

“No. I'm sleeping.” He could feel her hand ghost over his hip and his cock twitched at the thought of her touching him. “Shouldn't you be with Danse?”

Her hand stilled. “..What?”

Arthur flipped over and stared at her in the dim light. “I saw you and Danse kissing in the medbay. I understand why you'd choose him, but did you have to do it in my house?”

“No, you don't understand. Danse kissed me.”

“That's what I just said!”

“But I didn't kiss him back! I told him I wasn't interested in him like that.”

Arthur’s breath stopped. “You're not?”

Her hand began tracing circles on his hip again. “I wouldn't be here if I was. I..care for you Arthur.”

Brushing her face, Arthur couldn't keep the grin off his face. “I care for you too, Anders.”

“Meghan.”

Arthur couldn't stop himself any longer. Crushing her lips against his, he kissed her. Rolling on top of her, he finally let his hands wander over her body, brushing against her breasts, smiling as she arched into his touch.

*  
Danse paced the rooftop of the Cambridge police station, furious at himself. How could he have misjudged her so badly?! He thought she felt the same about him as he did her, but she shut him down.

“I like you, Danse. But not that way. I’m sorry.” The words echoed in his head in an endless loop, feeling his rage grow. He was so stupid! And now he had ruined everything. He couldn't go back to the ship - not now. He imagined she was with Maxson, both laughing at him. He emptied the bottle of bourbon in his hand and threw it at the Prydwen, imagining it flying through the window of the command deck and hitting Arthur Fucking Maxson in his stupid face.  
Muttering to himself, Danse didn’t notice Haylen on the roof until she cleared her throat. “Sir, are you all right?”

“I’m..I’m a idiot, Haylen.” He slurred. “A total moron. And I’ve destroyed my career over some..woman!” He realized he had picked up a bottle of vodka at some point and filled his mouth with the harsh liquor. Swallowing angrily, he turned on her. “And you know the worst thing? The very worst thing? I don’t even know if I actually had feelings for her, or if I was just doing it out of jealousy!”

Haylen sighed. “You’re not an idiot, sir. You’re human. By the fact that you’ve drunk the entire base’s ration of alcohol tonight, I’m guessing it did not go well?”

Slumping on the edge of the roof, Danse buried his head in his hands. “She shot me down. And now I can never go back to the Prydwen.” 

Sitting beside him, Haylen gently pulled the alcohol away from him. “I think you’ve had enough of this, sir. When you wake up tomorrow, you’ll see that this really isn’t a big a deal as you think.”

“I will?” Danse looked hopefully at Haylen and she could feel her heart skip a beat. Even drunk, Danse was incredibly handsome. Putting her hand on his arm, she smiled. “I’m willing to bet this will all blow over soon.”

Danse threw his arms over Haylen and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. “Thanks, Haylen. You’re a good friend.” Rubbing her back, he smiled. “A very good friend…A pretty friend. With nice hair.”

“Ha haaa...Okay, Danse. I think it’s time for bed.” Haylen gently disentangled herself from him and stood up, pulling him up with her.

Danse growled and Haylen turned red as heat flooded her cheeks. “Are we going to bed together?” he asked, taking her hand.

Clearing her throat, she blushed even harder. “I’ll tell you what. How about you go to bed first, and I’ll join you later, when you’re a little more sober.”

“Do you like me Haylen? I like you. I think you’re pretty. And you’re nice. No one has been nice to me since Cutler died.”

“I like you too, Danse. But you are very drunk and need sleep right now. If you remember this conversation later, we can talk more, okay? And if not, then we will just pretend nothing happened.” Leading Danse to his bunk, Haylen helped him into bed, gently brushing his hair away from his face. “Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight Meghan. I’m sorry I’m not Arthur.”

*

Arthur stared at the sleeping form beside him, smiling gently. He could still taste her from last night; every time he made her scream, he imagined a giant spike hurtling right into Danse’s heart. For once he didn’t care about decorum, or who could hear. He wanted the entire ship to know that she was his, and his alone.

Stretching, she opened one eye and smiled when she noticed him looking at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” He said, grinning, running his hand over her cheek. “I’m just happy.”

Propping herself up, she giggled, then gasped as his hand ghosted over her breast. “Now would be a perfect time to ask a favour, I guess.”

“Mmmm..”Arthur murmured in assent as he slid his face between her legs. 

Trying to concentrate around the feeling of Arthur’s tongue working his magic, Meghan moaned. “I need leave to find something that will grant me access to the Institute. A...computer chip.” _No need to worry him_ , she thought. _Besides, a courser is basically a robot so technically I’m not lying._

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he stroked her and looked up. “Of course. Do you need a team?”

“Noo….ohhhhh.” Meghan started as Arthur resumed his ministrations. “This is going to be ahhh…a sensitive mission. I’ll have local backup, though.” She didn’t want the Brotherhood to find the Railroad. She could only imagine the panicked fire fight that would start the second she showed up at their base with a team of Knights in tow.

Arthur hummed against her clit, driving her over the edge. Pulling himself up to lay beside her, he nodded. “Permission granted. Just be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

*

After she left, Arthur allowed him a few minutes of relaxation before donning his uniform. He wondered what it would be like to be her husband, raising children with her. They could have a nice house in the Capitol, safe from any mutants. Together they’d rule the Brotherhood of Steel, and raise a new generation of Maxsons. Perhaps when she returned, he’d broach the subject with her.

Getting dressed, Maxson took a moment to straighten his face. It would not be decorous for his subordinates to see him grinning like a schoolboy. Thinking of Danse was an effective method of regaining his scowl, and he knew he would have to deal with that man. Leaving his room, Maxson instructed a passing Scribe to contact Paladin Danse and have him report to the command deck immediately. 

*

“Paladin Danse, reporting as ordered, sir.”

Arthur kept his back to the man, staring out at the skyline beneath him. “Leave your armour, Paladin.” _Don’t punch him._ He thought to himself.

Danse hesitated, but did as he was told. He was sure the Elder was angry at him, and he didn’t want to add insubordination to the reasons why.  
Standing at attention beside his power armour, Danse waited for the Elder to acknowledge him.

Arthur straightened his back and turned to face the Paladin. _Don’t punch him._

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur growled and threw a punch at Danse’s face. Danse saw it coming but refused to move - he knew he deserved this. As Maxson’s fist connected, Danse’s head snapped back and he staggered, but did not retaliate.

“You bastard.” Maxson snarled. “I opened my heart to you and this is how you repay me – by trying to weasel your way into her pants!”

“Arthur, I’m..” Danse started, but Maxson interrupted him. “No! Only my friends can call me Arthur. You aren’t my friend. You are a backstabbing asshole who cares about nothing but himself.”

Maxson moved away from Danse before he threw another punch. “I can’t stand to have you anywhere near me right now. Proctor Ingram has a missile recovery mission for you in the Glowing Sea. You are going to go alone and stay there until every last missile is recovered and returned to the airport. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Dismissed. Get out of my sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I updated this. On the upside, it won't be another year between chapters because I almost have this story finished! Most of it is fleshed out, I just need to add details and such (my writing style can best be described as..chaotic)
> 
> To anyone still reading this story, thank you so much for being patient!


	9. Chapter 9

Danse paced the bunker, panicked. How did he get to this place? One minute he was in the Glowing Sea and the next, running for his life. When Haylen told him that Anders had made it to the Institute, he was convinced that the good news would finally take the heat off of him and Elder Maxson would forgive him so they could take down the Institute together.

Then came the furtive text-only message from Haylen. 

_Info from Institute decoded. You’re a synth. Maxson wants you dead. Run!_

So, he ran. He hid during the day and kept tabs on the patrol channel so he could avoid them. He didn’t know how public the information was, but he didn’t want to chance it - Danse knew that he would be shot on sight. How could he be a synth? He has memories of a childhood. Didn’t he? If he wasn’t the real Danse, then who was? Was the real one dead?

Danse sunk onto the small bed and buried his head in his hands. Maybe he should just shoot himself now. How could his life have fallen this far?

*

Maxson paced the command deck, furious. How did he get to this place? Anders had come back from her mission with plans to build a teleporter, and it worked! He had high hopes that when she returned he would call Danse back from the Glowing Sea, forgive him, and then take out the Institute with his friend by his side. And then it happened...The damned holodisk that Ingram had asked for!

How could Danse be a synth? He had a childhood. Didn’t he? They worked closely together for years! If he wasn’t the real Danse, then who was? Was the real one dead? When was Danse taken? Was he a spy?

Arthur drained the glass of vodka in his hand, becoming increasingly angrier. He bet Anders knew the whole time. Her son was the head of the Institute! He probably told her the second they reconnected and had a good laugh at Maxson’s expense.

Arthur hurled the glass at the wall and watched it shatter. “Find Anders and bring her here immediately!”

*

Meghan sat on the bed in Danse’s quarters, numb. Danse...a synth? Her mind reeled. She had managed to convince Maxson that she knew nothing of the Paladin’s betrayal, but he had still tasked her with finding and killing him.

Haylen’s entreaty ran through her mind. “I don’t care if he’s a machine or not…he’s still Danse. Please, just hear him out.”

Could she really kill her friend and mentor? Even if he was a synth, Haylen was right – he was still Danse. Wasn’t he?

Rubbing her face, she stood and sighed. She’d decide when she spoke to Danse. She could only hope he was as much a victim in all of this as everyone else…She couldn’t imagine having to kill him if he turned out to be a spy.

*

Thanks to Haylen, finding him was easy. Convincing him not to kill himself was harder, but she managed by using Haylen’s words. “You are still Danse.”

Leaving the bunker, Anders was aghast to find that Maxson had followed her.

“Why is he still alive?! He’s an abomination! You are either with me, Anders, or with…that thing.”

She stepped closer to Maxson, angling her body between him and Danse. “Arthur…I’m not against you, but this is Danse! We can’t kill him. He had no idea what he is. Please, let him live. For me.”

Sighing, Maxson nodded. “Fine. For you. But if I or anyone in the Brotherhood sees him again, we will shoot to kill.” Turning away, he stepped toward his vertibird, but stopped. “You have 24 hours to get that thing out of the Commonwealth and then you had better be on the Prydwen.” Shooting one last disdainful look at Danse, he quickly strode to his ‘bird, shouting at the pilot to take off.

Once Maxson was out of sight, Meghan hugged Danse. “Come on, you can stay with the Minutemen until you decide what you want to do.”

*

Laying on his bunk inside the Castle, Danse was lost. Stripped of his command and his title, he was nothing. His entire life was the Brotherhood and now…now, he wasn’t even human. Danse begun to think that maybe he should have ended his life in that bunker after all. He stared at the uniform hanging on the hook by his door and plucked at the flannel shirt and jeans one of the Minutemen had given him to wear instead. Even though he was no longer fit to wear the uniform, he couldn’t bear to throw it away.

A soft knock at his door pulled him from his dark thoughts. “Come in.”

Seeing Knight Haylen at the door, he leapt up, ready to fight.

“Haylen! What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me?” Danse stood tall. He would face his death with dignity, at least. The last thing he expected, however, was Haylen throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“Oh Danse, of course not! I’m the one that begged Anders not to kill you. I’m so glad you’re safe!”

Danse was speechless, but found his arms encircling Haylen. Pulling slightly away, Haylen looked up into his eyes and cupped his cheeks. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Danse could feel his face redden as he realized that his arms had encircled her waist and stepped back, clearing his throat. “Thank you for saving my life, Haylen. But why did you do it? I’m a synth, an abomination. I should be dead.”

Without thinking, Haylen stepped closer and pulled Danse’s face down to hers. Threading her fingers through his hair, she kissed him putting all the desperation and relief of his survival into it. Danse’s hands returned to her waist, pulling her into him. Melting in his grip Haylen leaned against him, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue.  
Finally pulling away to take a breath, she smiled. “Because I love you. I’ve always loved you, Danse – since the moment you took command of our squad. I don’t care what you are…to me, you’ll always be Danse.”

“I..I don’t know what to say.”

Haylen began to look uncertain, afraid she had just made a fool of herself. She began to pull away but stopped when Danse tightened his grip. “How about we finish that conversation I started on the roof?”

Haylen blushed. “You remember that.”

“I still think you’re pretty. And you have nice hair, even if you do hide it under that hood all the time.” Pushing it off her head, Danse smiled. “That’s better.”

Haylen refused to contain herself any longer. Capturing Danse’s bottom lip with her teeth, she bit gently as she pushed her leg between his and ground against him. As Danse’s eyes darkened with lust, Haylen could feel him harden against her leg. Growling, he pulled himself away and deftly unzipped her jumpsuit, pushing it down her body. Stepping out of it she unhooked her bra, smiling as Danse’s eye hungrily followed her movements.

“You’re a little overdressed.” She murmured as she shimmied out of her underwear. Ripping his shirt off, Danse quickly unzipped his jeans and kicked them away. Grabbing Haylen, he pulled her against him, his erection straining through his underwear. Dipping his head he pulled a nipple into his mouth, thumbing the other. Haylen gasped, grinding her pelvis against the fabric containing him. Reaching down she freed his straining cock, sliding it between her legs.

Gasping, Danse broke away and gently pushed her onto the bed. Pushing his underwear off, he perched on the bed between her legs, running his hands down her body. Spreading her legs, he slowly ran his thumb across her clit and down into her warmth. Haylen arched her back and moaned, gripping the sheets. “Oh, God Danse!”  
Humming, Danse grinned. “I love hearing you moan my name. Let’s see if I can make you do it again.” As he circled her clit with his tongue, Haylen moaned again. “Oh Danse...I’ve wanted this for so long…I’m so close...”

“No, not yet.” Danse growled. “I want to see your face when you come.” He trailed kisses up her body as he moved between her legs. Capturing her mouth with his, he swallowed her gasps as he slowly entered her. Laying still, he revelled in the feeling of his cock being surrounded by her, until Haylen started to squirm. “Danse, please!”  
Moving his hips, Danse was rewarded by a loud moan from Haylen. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him in farther, prompting his own moan. Together they moved against each other, movements becoming more frantic as they felt their own orgasms build. Danse stared at Haylen’s face, trying to burn the image of her into his brain. She in turn gazed into his eyes, lost in the sensations of him moving above her. Raking her hands across his back Haylen held on, feeling the tension build inside of her.  
Moving to his knees, Danse pulled Haylen’s leg over his shoulder and placed his thumb over her clit. Haylen yelled as the sensation finally pushed her over the edge - Danse could feel himself start to unravel, as well. Speeding up, his rhythm began to falter as his vision filled with stars and he emptied himself into her. Milking the last of the sensations, Danse slumped over Haylen and kissed her deeply. Nestling beside her Danse pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of her skin. Running her fingers across his arm, Haylen regulated her breathing.

“Now what?”

Danse smiled. “How about a nap and then round 2?” Haylen laughed and playfully slapped his arm. “I meant in the long run. We can’t hide in the Castle forever.”

He sighed and buried his face in her hair. “I know.” He said, muffled. “But I want to enjoy this moment.”

“Are you going back to the Brotherhood?” he asked. Danse tried to sound relaxed, but Haylen could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“No. I’m done. Wherever you go, I’ll go. If you want me.”

Danse propped himself up on his elbow and grinned. “I will always want you. I...love you, Haylen.”

Haylen let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Good. Good.” Running her hand down Danse’s stomach, she brushed against his cock, smiling as it jumped at her touch. “How about we switch it up and do round 2 now, then a nap?”

“I think that is a very good idea.”

*

Meghan stood outside the entrance to the command deck, staring at Arthur’s back. She could see how angry he was by the way he held himself. Sighing, she stepped inside and moved beside him. After a tense moment of silence, Meghan turned to Arthur.

“I love you.” She blurted, taking him aback. “Before you say anything, let me speak.” A smile threatened Arthur’s stern features and he nodded. “After this we won’t speak of Dan…him again. But I want to say thank you. You spared his life for me, and I love you for it. You trusted me enough, and respected me enough to do this for me. I owe you his life.”

Arthur’s smile finally broke through. “Permission to speak?” Meghan lightly chucked him on the shoulder. “Permission granted.”

“I love you too. I think after we are done with the Institute, we should go home to the Capitol. I think a lot of people will want to meet our newest Paladin. And my wife, if she'll have me.”

"..What?" Turning, Meghan realized that Maxson had a ring in his hand. "Marry me, Meghan. Rule by my side."

Meghan put the ring on her finger and smiled. "Yes, I'll be your wife. And I agree that we should leave here. I'm done with the Commonwealth."

Arthur clapped his hands. “Good. Now, we need to talk about the Institute. I know your son is the Director, but we need to stop them. Especially now. Da...He needs to be avenged.”

Meghan sighed. “I know. But Shaun is sick...Can we wait? Just until he..”

Maxson hugged her tightly and shook his head. “No. I’m sorry, but with him on his deathbed, this is the best time to attack, and you know it. We need to strike hard and fast.”

“Yes, Elder.”

*

The attack went smoother than either of them had expected – Liberty Prime had made short work of the Institute defenses. Before she knew it, Meghan stood by Shaun’s death bed.

Removing her helmet, she sighed. “I’m sorry it’s come to this, Shaun.”

Shaun coughed. “You’re sorry? You can’t be that sorry, if you’re here going through with it. It’s not enough that I lay here, dying…Now you plan on what, destroying everything? Under what ‘righteous’ pretense have you justified this atrocity?” Waving his hand before she could answer, he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. The only question left is why you’re standing here. Is it regret, or did you come here to gloat?”

“Shaun, if you help me, fewer people will die. Will you?” Sighing, Shaun nodded. “Use my terminal. Get as many people out as you can.”

Meghan moved to touch her son, but stopped when he flinched. “I’m sorry, Shaun.”

“Just...let me have a few moments of peace. Goodbye...Mother.” he sneered.

Swallowing her tears, Meghan, moved to the terminal and started the evacuation procedure before opening the reactor doors. “Anders to Maxson. We’re ready.”

“Good.” Maxson’s voice sounded over the comms. “I’ll meet you in the reactor room.”

*

Thanks to the chaos of the evacuation, Meghan made it to the reactor unscathed and placed the bomb. Ready to teleport out, she was confused when she and Maxson coalesced back into the teleporter room.

“Our work here is done. Proctor Ingram, it’s time to teleport us out.” Maxson said, confused.

“Sorry Elder, I would...but…this child showed up. He claims to be the Paladin’s son.” Ingram replied.

Meghan gasped as she realized it was the young Shaun synth from before. “Please, mom. Don’t leave me here! I want to go with you!”

“Why did you call me Mom?”

“What? You’re my mother. Why else would I call you that?”

Meghan shook her head. “I’m not your mother. Whoever told you that was lying.”

“No one told me that. You just are. Don’t you love me anymore?”

“You’re not my son! You’re a synth...A robot. Why would I love you? My real son is dying!”

Meghan turned from the child as he yelled after her. “I hate you!”

“Let’s go, Ingram.”

*

Meghan watched the mushroom cloud mark the former location of the Institute, and sighed. It was finally over. Suddenly her comms crackled to life. “This is a recorded message, from Shaun to his mother. Did you think I’d go without a fight? Since you gave my people time to get out before you destroyed us, I will give you the same courtesy. You have 10 minutes before your precious ship is blown out of the sky.”

Maxson began to shout orders, but they could feel the now-familiar feeling of teleportation overtake them. As the disorientation faded, Maxson realized he was back on the Prydwen. Sparing no time, he leapt into action, shouting orders. “The ship is about to be targeted! Sound the evacuation alert! Everyone off, now!” Meghan stood beside him, her helmet in her hands, tears streaming down her face. “We killed him, Arthur. I...killed him. I killed my son.”

Wiping the tears from her face, he tilted her face so she looked at him. “It was necessary. I need you to focus, Sentinel. Make sure everyone gets on a ‘bird. I’m going to run and round up all of the children.” Meghan nodded, then smiled. “Sentinel?”

“You deserve it. Assuming we survive. Now go!” Arthur ran below decks, shouting over the evacuation alert. Making sure everyone left, he ran through the Prydwen looking for stragglers. Satisfied that everyone was gone, Maxson began running back to the ladder, only to be knocked down as an explosion rocked the ship. He could hear the knights screaming orders at the young scribes as they scrambled onto the deck and into waiting ‘birds.

“Arthur, we need to leave, now! The Prydwen is going down!” Meghan screamed over the noises of the ‘birds taking off. 

Arthur looked around, his heart sinking as he realized that there were no more transports off the ship. Pulling Meghan close to the railing, he pulled her helmet from her grasp. “I love you, Anders. I think we could have had a wonderful life.” 

He kissed her gently before placing her helmet on her head, closing the clasps. “Arthur, what are you doing? We need to go!”

“You need to jump, Meghan. The suit will protect your fall. Mine is too far away. Besides, the captain should always go down with his ship.”

“No, Arthur! We can make it! Come with me!” Meghan stepped towards Maxson, reaching out for him. Stepping back, Arthur shook his head sadly. “Until death do we part, Meghan.”

Another explosion rocked the Prydwen throwing her off balance, and Maxson took the opportunity to push her off the edge. The last thing she saw before the great ship blew out of the sky was Arthur Maxson’s face, smiling sadly at her.

*

Meghan groaned as she came back to consciousness. The suit had kept her alive, but the fall knocked her out. Staring upwards, she dimly realized what was wrong – she could see the sky. She tried to sit up, but the suit’s alarms showed that almost everything was non-functional. Popping it open, she crawled out and stood.

Looking around, a sob escaped her throat – The Prydwen was in pieces, strewn over the ground around her. Stumbling through the wreckage, she desperately searched for signs of Arthur. Scrambling over the still smoldering wreck of the forecastle, her heart lifted as she spied Maxson’s telltale coat flutter in the breeze. “Please God, let him be okay! Please!” 

*

She had screamed her voice raw by the time they found her amongst the wreckage, clutching the body. She dimly heard the quiet sobs of the Knights around her, but she didn’t care. It was as if she were made of stone - every feeling she had was laying dead in her arms.

“Sentinel.” One of the knights addressed her. “Let us prepare the Elder for travel. There will be a state funeral back in the Capitol.”

Gently releasing Arthur, Meghan nodded and let the knights lead her away. She didn’t want to see anything else.

“Sentinel, wait.” The knight who had addressed her previously gingerly handed her Arthur’s battle coat. “I’m positive Elder Maxson would want you have this.”

In a daze, Meghan took the coat and put it on her shoulders. “Thank you.” She said, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

*

Meghan awoke in the Castle’s infirmary with Curie hovering over her, scanning her for damage.

She looked at Danse and Haylen, standing beside her bed. “That’s it. The Brotherhood is dead. Arthur was the last of the Maxsons.” Wiping a tear from her eye, she clutched his battle coat closely to her. 

“There’s still the Western chapter of the Brotherhood in the Capitol. Thanks to you and Arthur, most of our brothers and sisters got off the Prydwen before it went down. They’ll need a leader to get them back across the country.”

Meghan looked at Haylen, questioningly. “You think I should lead them? I’m no leader.”

Danse snorted. “That’s a lie and you know it. Anyone here would follow you to the ends of the earth. Besides, Arthur proposed to you." he said, pointing to the ring on her finger. "You’re a Maxson in everything but name.”

“What about you, Haylen? Will you come with us?” she asked. Haylen shook her head and entwined her fingers with Danse’s. “No. Danse and I are going to head up north. I’ve heard that Canada is almost untouched by the bombs...We’re going to make a new life up there. The Brotherhood will just assume I died in the airport when the Prydwen fell.”

Meghan smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m happy for you two.” Sitting up, she turned to the robot beside the bed. “So Curie, am I cleared for travel?”

“The damage you sustained is minor.” Curie stated. “But you should be very careful traversing regions with high radiation, as it could damage the fetus inside you.”

Meghan’s heart stopped. “The…what?”

“Looks like Arthur wasn’t the last of the Maxsons after all.” Haylen remarked, smiling. “I think it’s time to address your people.”

*

As Meghan stepped into the courtyard, the chatter around her died out. When the Prydwen went down, every member of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Commonwealth converged on the Castle. Hundreds of eyes turned to her. Clearing her throat, she climbed the stairs to the top of the wall so that she could see everyone. Behind her stood a vertibird with Arthur’s coffin - Sturges had managed to quickly make a pine box good enough for travel.

“Brothers and Sisters! We have had a terrible loss today, but also a great victory. We took down the Institute but lost our leader - and our ship - in the process. But Arthur wouldn’t want us to dwell on the negative. We are still alive! We persevered against our enemy and won! Ad Victoriam!”

The crowd pumped their fists and yelled, “AD VICTORIAM!”

“Another bit of good news - I was also just informed that Arthur is no longer the last of the Maxsons!” A cheer arose from the courtyard as Meghan placed a hand on her stomach. “I’m taking him and his child home to the Capitol. Who’s with me?” The whistling and cheering intensified as a chant of “Sentinel” arose.

As the people in the courtyard began to stream towards the waiting vertibirds, Meghan climbed aboard the one behind her. Lightly kissing her fingers, she pressed them to the coffin.

“Let’s go home, Arthur.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. This chapter would have been finished sooner but the ending I originally had planned no longer fit into the story. I think this one is more poignant, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
